Falling In Love With a Witch
by Butch829
Summary: this story is a bout the RRB and the PPG but instead of the usual the girls falling in love with the boys Butch doesnt fall in love with Buttercup in fact they hate each other but Butch instead falls in love with a witch.
1. Falling in love with a witch

Me: ok who wants to do the disclaimer?

Buttercup and Butch: ohhh me me

Me: Butch you do it this time

Butch: Yes ha ha ha and oh ha (sticks out tongue at Buttercup)

Buttercup: oh real mature Butch

Butch: ohhh like your any better

Buttercup: actually I am

Butch and Buttercup: (bickering some more)

Me: SHUT UP

Butch and Buttercup: …

Me: I'll do it

Buttercup and Butch: aawwwww

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or the RRB but I wish I did but I do own the Sarah character who just happens to be me he he and maybe some more depending on what happens

Butch: ok Sarah can we just get on with the story now

Sarah: Butch shut up please and be patient I'm getting to it

Butch: (sigh) fine

May 11 2011 3:35 Wednesday

Narrator: _The City of Townsville and it's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining and everything is going to be perfect today. Oh looks like the teens are getting out of high school for the day. Well that's good for… (People Screaming) oh hell why can't we just have a nice peaceful day without any villains around. I wonder who is causing a commotion today._

Buttercup: Butch get your ass back here so I can kick it

Butch: (laughing) not going to happen Butterbutt

Narrator: _Well I guess that answers my question it's the RowdyRuff Boys causing the commotion in Townsville._** (Me: BTW the girls are 18 and the boys are 19 and they still fight each other everyday and they have been ever since they had middle school together).**

Buttercup and Butch flew around the city with Buttercup chasing him the entire time while Butch laughed his ass off during that time, he also was tormenting her as well. Meanwhile Blossom and Brick were throwing every punch, kick and super power they had at each other. Brick then kicked Blossom in the gut which made her fly into a building. This of course pissed her off so she used her one super power that she hasn't used yet.

Blossom thinking: I doubt he has this power

Blossom's eyes then started to have a snowflake in them. Brick then saw this and he did the exact same thing except his eyes had flames in them. (Doesn't that sound familiar?) They then blew there elements at each other. But it just turned to steam.

And well Bubbles and Boomer they where hanging out cause they made nice when they were in middle school and every once in a while they would leave when their siblings would fight and they would go to a secret place where their siblings wouldn't find them or even think of looking for them. At the beach

Bubbles: I'm glad your not evil anymore

Boomer: Yeah well I never actually wanted to be evil

Bubbles: then why did you do evil things when you were younger

Boomer: I had to cause of Brick. Butch and I had to do everything he said or we got smacked or if we said something stupid then he would still smack us

Bubbles: (laughing) oh I'm sorry

Boomer: it's ok he doesn't do that as much any more

Bubbles and Boomer talked for a while

(Yes if you're wondering Bubbles and Boomer are living a secret relationship but not a boyfriend girlfriend relationship not yet any way)

Meanwhile Buttercup was still chasing Butch. Butch was now getting a little tired of her chasing him and not actually physically fighting so he hid behind a building. Buttercup then landed close to the place where Butch was.

Buttercup: Butchie Boy where are you, you can run but you can't hide

Butch then jumped Buttercup and he started punching and kicking her. Soon enough Buttercup got really tired of being punched so she punched him hard in the gut which sent him high in the air.

Buttercup got up and flew up above Butch then she kicked Butch in the back. This sent him to the ground. Meanwhile a girl from the school was walking through an alley listening to her music. Then out of now where BOOOOM she got hit by Butch.

Girl: oh (trying to get up) owwwww hell that hurt really badly who the he… (the girl said while looking into Butch's eyes.)

Butch did the same as soon as he regained conciseness. But once there eyes met something happened. They're eyes started twinkling and a flash of green went threw they're eyes (they zinged).

Butch: Sarah I am so sorry

Sarah: its ok I'm fine

Butch: Your sure

Sarah: yeah

Buttercup then flew down to where Butch was.

Buttercup: Butch I have a gift for you do you want it ooh hi Sarah

Sarah: Hi Buttercup how are you

Buttercup: good just beating this assholes ass ooh Sarah you're bleeding

Sarah: (Gasp) where

Buttercup: on your arm

Buttercup turns to Butch and glares at him

Buttercup: HOW DARE YOU HURT SARAH I OUTTA WHOOP YOUR ASS AND BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP.

Butch: IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO

Buttercup: YEAH RIGHT YOU SO MEAN'T TOO

Sarah: Buttercup calm down I'm fine it doesn't hurt that much

Buttercup: YEAH but he….

Sarah: I believe that you're the one who hit him which made him crash in to me so you should be the one to apologize not Butch

Buttercup: (put her hand up to try to protest but Sarah did have a good point she was the one to hit Butch) ok I'm sorry

Sarah: thank you

Buttercup: and maybe if Butch and his punkass brothers weren't causing a disturbance in the town then maybe I wouldn't have hit him so hard to make him crash into you

Butch: well maybe if you would learn to control your punches then maybe Sarah wouldn't have gotten hurt

Buttercup: oh like you can control your punches and kicks

Butch: I can actually unlike you

This went on for about a couple of minutes and Sarah was getting really tired of it. After another couple of minutes Sarah finally lost it.

Sarah: ENOUGH

Sarah's hair was on fire and her eyes where red this didn't freak out Buttercup cause she has seen it before but Butch freaked out a bit but not very much.

Butch thinking: wooow what the hell, I've known Sarah ever since middle school but only in school I never hung out with her cause she was always hanging out with the girls and she never showed this side of her, damn does she look HOT! (but of course he would never admit this out loud)

Sarah's eyes went back to bluish green (the green shows up in certain light) and her hair went back to brown with some blonde in it. Sarah felt really weak now because every time she does that she gets really really weak.

Sarah started to fall to the ground and Buttercup tried to catch her but Butch was there before her. This surprised Buttercup and Sarah but mostly Buttercup because she knew that he never has a soft spot for a girl. Sarah was just surprised as in embarrassed cause she has the biggest crush on Butch.

Buttercup: um what the hell Butch who are you and what happened to the annoying jackass bastard that you are, get away from her

Buttercup tried to grab his arm and get him away from her but Sarah gave her that no its fine look and Buttercup just stood there wondering what the hell and then she remembered that Sarah has a HUGE crush on Butch.

Butch: Sarah are you alright

Sarah: yeah I just get weak after that happens

Butch: why does your hair and eyes do that?

Buttercup: she is cursed that's why

Butch: what? Cursed (said looking at Sarah)

Buttercup: she was born with it and why do you want too know

Butch: Because I want too know ok Butterbuttface

Buttercup: wow that's a new one

Butch turns his attention back to Sarah

Butch: why where you born with this curse

Sarah: cause my parents are carriers of the curse but its weird that I'm the only one out of Cameron and Zeke that has this curse

Butch: oh what kind of curse is this

Buttercup: it's a curse that only witch…..

Sarah covered Buttercups mouth and she glared at her and she shook her head no (while still in Butch's muscular arms)

Butch: wait what, did you just say witch

Buttercup: NO I SAID (thinking trying to come up with a word that rhymes with witch that didn't insult her and that had to make since) I got nothing

Sarah: good job Buttercup (her eyes then turned back to red with some black in it (it looks a lot like the Volteri's eyes) and she just looked at Buttercup for a few seconds) before she said.

Sarah: Pain

Buttercup was now in so much pain that she fell to her knees. Butch was now wondering what in the world was going on and he also liked that Sarah was causing her pain he found it sexy. After a minute of Buttercup being in pain she finally squirmed

Buttercup: ok ok I'm sorry that I told him he was just pissing me off I didn't think

Sarah's eyes then went back to normal which this made her very weak again.

Butch: um what just happened?

Sarah: since I am a witch I have special powers and when my eyes turn red I can do what ever I want for instance what I just did and more

Butch: oh cool

Sarah: you have got to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I am a witch or else I have to go back to the Other Realm and I really don't want to live there forever

Butch: I won't I promise

Buttercup: oh please don't believe this asshole Sarah he will tell his brothers and then they will tell the whole world and you would have to leave, he's lying

Sarah: no he's not lying

Buttercup: how do you know?

Sarah: I can feel his heartbeat whenever a person lies there heartbeat goes up a bit and Butch's heartbeat stayed normal the entire time

Buttercup: really

Sarah: yeah

Buttercup: ever considered that he might just… nah he is not good at pretending at all

Butch: HEY BUTTERBUTT WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE STORE AND BUY SOME BANDADES WITH THE BRAND CALLED GO F*** YOURSELF

Sarah: (laughing her ass off)

Buttercup: I would but I'm afraid you would want a go f*** yourself bandage as well and knowing you, you probably do that everyday

Sarah: (laughing even harder)

Butch then glared at her but then went back to looking at Sarah

Buttercup: o_O ok what the hell is going on with you Butch you never look at a girl like you are looking at Sarah?

Just then

Blossom: Buttercup where are you

Buttercup: down here

Blossom: there you are oh hi Sar….. what the hell Butch get away from her

Blossom then charged at him but she hit something like a wall but it wasn't a wall there was nothing there. Sarah's eyes where red again and she was staring at where the invisible wall was.

Blossom: Sarah you need to get away from him he is bad

Sarah: he is not doing anything bad Butch is just keeping me from falling; my powers are making me weak

Blossom: sssshhhhhh

Buttercup: Blossom he already knows

Blossom: how does he know?

Sarah: Buttercup blabbed it told him

Blossom then looked at Buttercup

Blossom: Nice

Buttercup: hey I said that I was sorry

Sarah: yeah after I forced you into saying it

Brick: Hey pinky are you scared or…. (noticed Butch) what the F*** Butch what are you doing she is a girl stay away from her

Brick started walking towards them but was stopped when Blossom grabbed his hand

Blossom: Brick I wouldn't do that

Brick: stay out of this pinky this is between Butch and me not you and let go of my hand (Brick pulled out of Blossoms grip)

Buttercup: Brick she means I wouldn't walk towards Sarah if I where you especially when her eyes are red

Brick: oh yeah like Sarah could do more damage then you and your sisters could combined (walked towards them again)

Buttercup: (whispering) suit yourseellfff (singing)

Brick had only a couple more steps before Sarah looked at him and

Sarah: Pain

Now Brick was in a lot of pain, more pain then he has ever felt before

Butch looked at Brick and his protective instinct for his brother kicked in

Butch: Sarah let him go

Sarah didn't listen

Butch: Sarah let him go

Sarah still didn't listen

Butch looked at Brick and he had fallen on to his hands and knees

Butch: Sarah let him go

Sarah still… didn't listen

Butch then grabbed Sarah's hand

Butch: Sarah…. Let…. Him….. Go… (Butch talked to her very softly but strictly)

Sarah's eyes then went back to normal and she got even weaker then ever before her eyes closed and she looked pale in the face (but she didn't fall cause Butch was still holding onto her.) Now Butch's protective instinct went back to Sarah cause Brick was ok now

Brick: awww man how did that happen

Sarah opened her eyes as much as she could and she looked at Blossom and she gave her the ok you can tell him nod

Blossom: she is a Witch and she has a curse and part of that curse is the red eyes and being able to put people in pain like she just did and more

Brick: really cool

Buttercup: yeah and you must promise not to tell anyone about her being a Witch

Brick: why should I promise?

Butch: cause she would have to leave and go back to the Other Realm and she doesn't want to go back

Brick: and why do you care

Butch: well….. um

Buttercup: yeah Butch why do you care you don't care about anyone but yourself and your brothers

Butch: um…..

Bubbles and Boomer then showed up together

Butch: oh look there's Bubbles and Boomer, hi Boomer

Boomer: hey bro

Bubbles: hey what's going on (she then noticed Sarah and Butch)

Bubbles: Awwwww how cute

Boomer: a little weird but yeah cute

Blossom, Buttercup, and Brick turned around and saw Bubbles and Boomer holding hands this of course got them very pissed off.

Brick: what the hell is this

Blossom: you two are holding hands

Bubbles and Boomer explained that they have been friends for a while and Blossom, Buttercup, and Brick didn't take it to well. So while they talked very loudly about this Butch took this opportunity to take Sarah somewhere else so she wouldn't get so ticked off again. Butch then flew over to the famous PowerPuff Park which was huge and it had sections to it.

The Blossom Section

At the entrance of her section there is a statue of her and every where else there where a bunch of cherry blossom trees and on a windy day when the leaves blow the cherry blossoms would blow away in such a romantic way. And the smell of the cherry blossoms is so wonderful it makes a romantic place to be during the day. But at night there would be lights of pink and red that show up on the trees. And also there is a beautiful fountain in the middle of her section that contains a statue of Blossom (of course in her signature position) water coming out of her hand, and there is flower pedals inside but there is something unique about the fountain if you make a wish and if the water in the fountain turns pink then your wish will come true with in a day or two and if the water turns red your wish will come true eventually and here is the funny one that Blossom planned out if you make a wish too do evil things like take over the world (Mojo) the water will turn black and the coin that you threw in there will be shot out of the water and hit you in the face but not hard enough to kill you just hard enough to disorient you.

The Bubbles Section

At the entrance of her section there was also a statue of her and to the left was an animal petting zoo and to the right there is a pond that is huge so more like a lake. And next to the dock for the pond there was a boat. And when you rode in it, you'd get the privacy you want because when you ride out to the middle of the lake, fog would rise up out of nowhere. It was supposed to be a romantic thing for during the night because the moonlight that would shine would make the lake even more beautiful. And the coolest thing ever is that there is a dragon in the water but everyone says that it's just a rumor. And if you touch the dragon you'll have its trust and having the dragons trust is a pretty big thing. And its big cause if you have its trust then Bubbles will start flouting out of the water and they will light up in romantic colors for each one. And if one popped and some of it landed on you the rumor is, is that you will have good luck for the rest of the week. And you also get a wish but this wish will come true within 20 minutes.

The Buttercup Section

And last but not least, at the entrance of Buttercup section…. Again there is a statue of her. Buttercups side has a bit of the more funnier stuff to do like a swing set, sandbox, oh and a aquarium that Buttercup is in charge of oh and also every once in a while she chooses one or two lucky people to swim in the aquarium with the beautiful exotic fish. But there's something very unique about these fish if two random fish come right in front of you and fall in love with each, those fish are suppose to resemble you and the person your with. It is kinda sweet even though its weird that her section would have such a sweet side considering the fact that Buttercup doesn't really have a sweet side, only every once in a while she does show it though.

When Butch landed in the park he went to the Buttercup section because he wanted to talk to Sarah about something and also cause it was the farthest place away from the alley where the PowerPuff Girls and Butch's brothers were, Butch took Sarah who was sort of passed out in his arms (what I meant by sort of is that she was still conscious she just had her eyes closed cause of how weak she is, and she was like that since she gave Blossom the it's ok to tell him nod) anyway Butch took her into the building were the aquarium was so she could rest. Once they were inside Butch sat down on the bench and he laid Sarah down on his lap. When he laid her down he started thinking about her.

Butch thinking: she looks so cute when she is asleep, and she is just so beautiful, man what am I thinking I'm a RowdyRuff Boy I don't have feelings for girls, I don't like girls at all, what is different about her.

Sarah then started flickering her eyes open, after she opened her eyes she realized where she was and who's lap she was laying on. Sarah then sat up.

Butch: hey you ok

Sarah: yeah

Butch: I brought you to the PowerPuff Park because I thought that the girls and my brothers would piss you off again

Sarah: well donkashin

Butch: huh

Sarah: its German for thank you

Butch: oh ok well your welcome so um could you give me some answers

Sarah: what do you want to now?

Butch: first question why do you get weak after you use your powers

Sarah: well like Blossom said its part of the curse but I was told that once I turn 21 I wont get weak any more but I will still have the curse and that my eyes will turn black instead of red and I will completely lose control of my powers but im not sure if its true or not (that my eyes will turn black)

Butch: oooooh ok next question what other unique powers can you do besides shield and make people feel pain

Sarah: all kinds

Butch: can you show me?

Sarah: sure

Sarah closed her eyes and after about 30 seconds she opened her eyes and they were red again

Butch: oh wait you probably shouldn't use your powers if you're still weak

Sarah: I only get weak if I use my powers for a long period of time like I did with Buttercup, Blossom, and Brick

Butch: oh

Sarah: k this power I can make people see whatever I want them to see

Sarah just stared at Butch for a couple of seconds until Butch started looking around him. Butch was seeing Sarah's one favorite place to be in the Other Realm which was the wizard botanic garden; there were animals in the garden and fairies that came out of the animals and the most beautiful flowers that Butch has ever seen. Sarah stopped the vision in his head and her eyes went back to normal

Butch: what was that place

Sarah: that was my favorite place in the Other Realm

Butch: but you said that you don't like the Other Realm

Sarah: I don't like some of the places especially the homes but that is my favorite place ever to go especially when I'm having a tough time in my life

Butch: well I don't blame you it is beautiful

Sarah: yeah that's why I love it so much

Butch: so what other powers can you do

Sarah: there's three more that I can do but I'm sure I will get more when I turn 21

Butch: what are they?

Sarah: they're controlling the elements, reading minds and another one you definitely won't like

Butch: what is it?

Sarah: are you sure you won't to know

Butch: yes I do

Sarah: ok suit yourself

Butch's POV

Sarah closed her eyes again and then after about 20 seconds her eyes opened but this time they weren't as red as they were before, this time they were more like hot hot pink it was kinda cute actually uuuurrrrgggggg what is with me how can I be feeling this way about a girl urg I feel something weird in my stomach

Normal POV

Sarah: ok now touch my arm

Butch: ok

Butch then touched her arm and

Butch: AAAAHHHHHHHH

He was immediately shocked badly, so badly that he feel to the ground in pain. Sarah then stopped and she turned back to normal

Sarah: I'm so sorry I told you that you wouldn't like it

Sarah got up and then bent down to were he was to help him up but when she was helping him up she accidentally slipped and she landed on him, they both then started to blush redder then a tomato, then they both got up.

Sarah: ok so um here is the controlling the elements power

Sarah kept her eyes open and her eyes just turned hot hot pink on there own

Sarah: give me your hand

Butch put his hand up and she grabbed it very softly, when this happened Butch felt even weirder in the pit of his stomach and his heart started beating faster then normal. Sarah then twisted his hand just a little bit like it was a twitch and then she let go of his hand and then Butch looked and saw that the dirt that was on his hand from fighting Buttercup and being hit to the ground so hard was out of his hand and in the air. Sarah was controlling the dirt to fly. She then started to twirl her hand round and round, now the dirt was forming a tiny little tornado. Sarah then lifted their hands up in the air, she let the tornado go up on its own then Sarah flinched and the tornado disappeared. Sarah's eyes went back to normal. Sarah then put her hand down right on top of Butch's hand and Butch grabbed her hand and he didn't let go.

Sarah then took this opportunity to read his mind without him knowing cause he won't know cause her eyes are not red (it's cause that power she was born with it and the others powers, she develops them over time.

Butch thinking: what is this tingling in my hand, and what is this weird feeling in my stomach, and why am I still holding hands with….. aw man she is so beautiful and her hands are so soft

Sarah smiled at this

Butch: what

Sarah: your feeling tingling in your hands, you got butterflies in your stomach cause you're nervous your wondering why your still holding hands with me oh and its cause you like the feeling of my hands, my hands are soft to you, and you think I'm beautiful

Butch: (blushing) how did you

Sarah: I just read your mind

Butch: but your eyes didn't turn red

Sarah: that power I can do without having my eyes be red cause I was born with it

Butch: oh ok um (still blushing) ok well um here is my next question what do these feelings I'm having mean I've never had them before

Sarah: I would feel more comfortable answering the $20,000 question you have in your head before answering that question cause it will answer that question

Butch: ok when our eyes met when I crashed into you which I'm still sorry about what was that feeling I had

Sarah: hhmmm hhmmm hhmmm my parents told me that if I ever had that feeling with a guy then that means that we zinged

Butch: what the hell is that?

Sarah: sort of means imprinted

Butch:…

Sarah: means fell in love with each other

Butch: so since we both felt this feeling and I'm having weird feelings when I'm near you now or that I still haven't let go of your hand and I think your beautiful means

Sarah: you're in love with me and I'm in love with you

Sarah looked to the side of her and saw that two fish a forest green and a bluish green went passed each other then backed up and stared into each others eyes and they fell in love with each other. Sarah pointed to the fish to get Butch's attention

Sarah: Butch look two fish in the same position we are and in the same colors are eyes are

Butch looked

The fish were now getting closer together; until they went into a hug then they went off and had a date together.

Butch thinking: I wonder if the legend is true

Butch: (clearing his throat) um Sarah would you like to go on a date with me

Sarah: yes yes I would but when

Butch: how bout tonight

Sarah: ok um what time

Butch: how bout 8 which is in 4 hours is that enough time for you to get ready

Sarah: how bout we start the date now cause we don't need to make this a formal date

Butch: ok that will work, um so what do you want to do

Sarah: um we could stay here for a little longer and look at the fish

Butch: ok

Sarah and Butch walked and talked a little while they looked at the fish

Meanwhile the girls and the other two boys where arguing…. Again until Brick and Boomer realized that Butch wasn't there

Brick: wait where's Butch

Boomer: I saw him take off with Sarah

Buttercup: he must have taken off with her so she wouldn't get weak anymore

Brick: but that doesn't explain why Butch was holding her like if he was protecting her or something

Buttercup: wait a minute, Butch was acting very weird around Sarah, she was protecting him and he was protecting her, oh my god I know what happened I know why Butch was acting so weird

Brick: what is it?

Buttercup: they zinged

Blossom and Bubbles: ohhh

Brick: they what

Blossom: they imprinted

Brick froze

Boomer: what the hell does that mean?

Bubbles: Boomer language

Boomer: sorry sorry anyways what does imprinted mean

Brick: it means they fell in love with each other

Back with Sarah and Butch it has been about two hours now and (yes time few by real fast) now they where getting bored of the fish

Butch: ok well we have looked at all the fish what do you wanna do know

Sarah: we could watch the sunset

Butch: ok

Sarah and Butch then walked outside the aquarium and walked over to Blossoms section and they stopped at a tree that showed the sunset perfectly they then sat down next to the tree

Sarah: I love watching the sunset it's so beautiful

Butch: I don't really like it cause to me its boring

Sarah then snuggled up too Butch's arm

Butch: but I think im starting to like it now

Sarah: hmmm hmmm hmmm watching a sunset with someone you love is always better then watching it alone

Butch then moved his arm up and Sarah scooched her butt over next to him more so he could put his arm around her. And that is exactly what Butch did he put his arm around her.

Meanwhile the girls went home and the boys also went home to wait for Butch to come home so they could talk to him

Brick: I am so going to kick his ass when he gets home

Boomer: Brick we agreed to just talk to him

Brick: I will talk to him right after I kick his ass

Boomer: but since Sarah is a Witch what are you going to do if she is with him because she will most likely be with him

Brick: I will wait till she leaves then

Back with Sarah and Butch

Sarah and Butch just sat there loving being next to each other but then Sarah's sat up and her eyes went wide and turned red again

Butch: Sarah you alright

Sarah didn't answer for a few seconds

Butch: Sarah are you alright

Sarah then came too

Sarah: do you have a window in your room

Butch: yeah why

Sarah: do you think I could hide in your room from your brothers and then you go through the front door

Butch: yes and when I ask why you're going to tell me this time

Sarah: (smug look) you got that from bones

Butch: hehe yes I did

Sarah: your brother is planning on kicking your ass when you get home

Butch: kinda figured…. So why do you want to be in my bedroom

Sarah: Brick knows that if I'm around he can't touch you but if he doesn't know that I'm there then he will try to hurt you and then when he tries I will uses my powers to stop him

Butch: Sarah I love how you want to protect me but I don't feel right about my brother being tortured by pain

Sarah: I promise that I won't use my pain power I will use something else

Butch: ok so umm how did you know all this anyway

Sarah: I just developed the seeing the future power from what im told it happens out of random I have no control over that power

Butch: oh um ok so umm do you wanna go to the Bubbles section now

Sarah: sure

Sarah and Butch then got up and headed to the Bubbles section when they got there it was about nine o clock. Once they got there Butch stopped when he stopped Sarah was confused

Butch: wait um don't we have to have permission from Bubbles to ride in the canoe

Sarah: nope cause I get to ride in it without her permission

Butch: really

Sarah: yeah

**Flashback**

Bubbles: Sarah if you ever go on a date and you want to go into the canoe you don't even need my permission to ride it you can ride it anytime

Sarah: awwwww well thank you so much Bubbles that is so sweet of you

Bubbles: yeah well you're my best friend I would do anything for my best friend

**End of flashback**

Sarah then grabbed Butch's hand and took him to the dock so they could get into the boat. Once they got to the dock Butch held Sarah's hand while she got into the boat

Sarah: why thank you Butch

Butch smiled and then got in the boat and then he grabbed the stick and started to push off into the middle of the lake. Once they got into the middle of the lake everything that was told to them about the lake was true the fog showed up and the lights showed up and soon enough the bubbles showed up. The bubbles flew up high in the air and then when they reached a certain point they would pop "POP" and soon enough the droplets landed on Sarah and Butch (they made sure they didn't look up) once they got hit with the droplets they closed there eyes and made a wish.

Thinking to themselves

Sarah: I

Butch: wish

Sarah: that

Butch: Sarah

Sarah: Butch

Butch: will

Sarah and Butch: kiss me

After they made their wish they opened their eyes and they heard something in the water coming up out of the water. Sarah and Butch looked and they saw the dragon and after it popped out of the water it looked at both of them then went over to Sarah and it touched her forehead and then went down back into the water. Butch didn't think that was fair at all

Butch: ok how come the dragon touched you and not me?

Sarah: well Butch you do have a bad past

Butch: true but I have changed I haven't done anything bad since….oh today before I crashed into you

Sarah: just forget about it the dragon will touch you and trust you eventually it will be ok…. Let's go

Butch: ok

Butch then took them back to the dock. Once they got there Butch got out first and then held out his hand and helped Sarah out.

Butch: so umm

Sarah: Butch

Butch: yes

Sarah: I uh I love

Butch and Sarah got closer and closer

Sarah: you

Kiss

Sarah's POV

Sarah: I uh I love

I got closer and closer to Butch and he did the same as well, man was my heart beating so fast right now. This was going to be my first kiss and the best part is that my first kiss…. was going to be with the one guy I have had a crush on since middle school… Butch Jojo.

Sarah: you

Kiss

Oh my god was Butch a good kisser he had the softest of lips and they tasted like green apples

Butch's POV

Sarah: I uh I love

I got closer to Sarah just as she did the same, awww man do I feel like my heart is going to explode. I guess it's cause I'm nervous and excited its going to be my first kiss and it's with Sarah the girl I'm in love with wow never thought those words would come out of my mouth

Sarah: you

Kiss

Oh wow Sarah is a good kisser she had soft powding lips that just fit perfectly on my lips and they tasted like vanilla, aww man do I feel so tempted to stick my tongue in her mouth right now, come on Butch do it you know darn well she will like it and so will you. But just before I could lick her lips to ask for permission to gain entrance Sarah broke the kiss

Normal POV

Sarah: hehe wow

Butch: yeah

Sarah: um well we better get you home so I can stop Brick from wanting to kick your ass

Butch: yeah k hold on tight

Butch picked up Sarah bridal style and Sarah did as she was told and she held on to him tight really tight because she was very much scared of heights

Soon enough Butch made it to his house, when Butch landed he was going to let Sarah down, but she just clinged onto him. Butch had a very amused smirk on his face; he thought that the way Sarah clinged onto him was very cute.

Butch: um Sarah you can let go now

Sarah: (looks down) oh sorry

Butch: hmm hmm hmm it's ok

Sarah: um Butch

Butch: huh

Sarah: remember I need to be up in your room so I can stop Brick

Butch: oh right

Butch flew Sarah up to his window

Butch: alright here ya go

Sarah: ok now you go through the front door that way Brick thinks you came home alone

Butch: ok your highness

Sarah: shut up

Butch: what to me you're a princess my princess to be exact hehe

Sarah: aww thank you so much Butch

Sarah then kissed Butch on the cheek

Sarah: you are so sweet

Butch: hehe I know….. Ok I'll be back

Sarah: k

Butch then flew out his window and he went through the front door just like Sarah told him too. And what do you know both Brick and Boomer were waiting on the couch watching TV

Brick: so Butch what took you so long to get home and what's this about you liking Sarah now and how you guys "imprinted" on each other and where did you go after Bubbles and Boomer showed up

Butch: I was on a date with Sarah, (whispering) and I don't like Sarah

Sarah heard everything except the last part she was to focused on what happened on her date and cause she didn't hear that last part

Brick: well good

Butch: I love her (whispering also)

Brick: WHAT Butch you are a rowdyruff boy your not suppose to fallen in love

Butch: oh so Boomer can fallen in love with Bubbles and you can have a secret crush on Blossom but I can't fall in love with the most beautifuliest

girl that I have ever met

Brick: I don't have a crush on Blossom

Butch: uhuh ok then how come you have her picture with a heart around her that's hiding under your mattress

Brick: how do you know bout that

Butch: saw the picture

Brick: oh I'm so gonna kick your f***ing ass

Sarah eyes then turned red and she used

Sarah: Pain (she didn't make it so he would be hurting bad this time)

Brick: owww owww owww oh my f***ing god that really hurts wait where is she

Butch: Sarah come on out

Sarah then came out of Butch's room and she walked up next to Butch, and she bent down to look Brick in the eyes

Sarah: you were saying Brick

Brick: Butch how could you let a girl in the house

Butch: oh shut up Brick this is my life and I plan on having Sarah be apart of it cause I care about her

Sarah: (smiling)

Butch: now you can either accept that me and Sarah will be together or I will have her put more pain on you

Sarah: Sarah and I

Butch: ha-ha Sarah please don't correct me

Sarah: ok

Brick: k now that we are all being lovey dovey here Sarah could you please stop causing me pain

Sarah: are you going to hurt Butch cause if you are not going to happen

Brick: no I won't hurt him

Sarah then gave him the look (the look that every girl develops). For some reason when Brick saw that look on Sarah's face he felt powerless over it, he started to get very weak

Brick: oh my god Sarah please stop

Sarah: ….

Brick: please stop looking at me like that

Sarah: not until you promise not to hurt him and just talk to him in a civilized manor

Brick: ok ok ok I promise

Sarah stopped giving him the look

Sarah: ok are we now on good terms now and you will learn to accept me being in Butch's life

Brick: yeah I guess so

Sarah: good and Boomer oh (smirking and giggling) oh no (laughing) um

Brick, Butch look at Boomer

They looked at Boomer and saw the funniest thing ever. He had a shocked expression on his face while he was lying down on the couch (like as if he were petrified or something). After a few minutes Sarah finally realized what had happened

Sarah: Oh so that's what happened

Butch: what, what happened to him?

Sarah: when I gave Brick the look Boomer must have saw it and freaked just like Brick did but since I wasn't looking at Boomer it just made him get a shocked look on his face

Brick: so how do we snap him out of it?

Sarah went up to Boomer and she knelt down next to him, and then she put her hand on his head. Within a couple of seconds Boomer came too and Sarah's eyes went back to normal

Boomer: huh what, what happened?

Sarah: you passed out when I gave Brick the look

Boomer: what's the look?

Sarah: it's the most penetrating look that only woman can develop, and it makes men do what ever the woman wants them to do

Boomer: so after you gave Brick the look he did what you asked him too

Sarah: yep, its one of the things I love about being a girl, so what do you think about Butch and me being together

Boomer: I think it's cute and I think that since you're such a good person that you would be good for Butch and that he would have a better life with you being in his life.

Butch: (mouthing) thank you

Boomer nodded

Sarah: well that's good that you accept us being together

Boomer: I think that if he falls in love with someone it's his choice and me and Brick as his brothers should support him on whatever decision he chooses.

Sarah: that's very sweet of you to say Boomer

Boomer smiled a great big smile

Sarah pulled her phone out of her pocket and she noticed the time was 10:30

Sarah: oh boy it's getting late I need to….. (The Antidote playing)

Sarah answered her phone

Sarah: yeah I know come home now

Sarah's mom: where have you been Sarah I was getting very worried?

Sarah: mom I'm fine, I'm at my friends I'll be there in a little bit ok and you really don't need to worry cause Asslex doesn't go home right when school gets out either he sometimes goes to his friends house and stays out late

Sarah's mom: true but next time tell me where you're at first

Sarah: ok by the way since its 10:30 right now can I stay here with my friends till 11

Sarah's mom: no

Sarah: 10:45 then

Sarah's mom: do you have any homework

Sarah: no I never do

Sarah's mom: fine then but once 10:45 comes I'm calling you again to come home

Sarah: alright bye

Sarah's mom: bye

Sarah hung up the phone and she put it in her pocket

Brick: Who is Asslex?

Butch: yeah who is that babe?

Sarah: my asshole of a stepbrother

The Boys: oooohhhhhh

Sarah: so what do you want to do for the next fifteen minutes before I have to go home?

Boomer: do you have any other powers besides causing pain on people

Sarah: yes I do

Boomer: could you show us

Sarah: well Butch has already seen them so

Boomer: please (puppy dog eyes)

Sarah: awwwwwww ok

Boomer: yay

Sarah: ok um Butch which should I do since you have seen all of the ones I can do which should I do

Butch comes up behind Sarah and hugs her from behind and he puts his head on her shoulders

Butch: I wouldn't mind seeing that one where you have power over the mind

I liked that one

Butch kisses Sarah on the cheek, Sarah smiles

Sarah: ok I will do that one then

Butch: does that mean I can see it too?

Sarah: sure just go sit over there

Butch: ok

Butch sat next to his brothers while Sarah worked her "magic"

Sarah: Ok what do you boys want to see, Butch?

Butch: can I see what you showed me earlier

Sarah smiled and nodded, she then turned to Boomer

Sarah: Boomer

Boomer: I don't know what I wanna see

Sarah: how bout the glowing caves of the Other Realm

Boomer smiled and nodded, Sarah then looked at Brick

Sarah: Brick

Brick: can I see the Miami Beach at sunset

Sarah smiles and nods, her eyes then turn red

Sarah stares at Butch first since it was easy for her to conjure up the Other Realm Botanic garden. After a few seconds Butch started to look around him, Brick and Boomer but mostly Brick was thinking "what the hell is going on with him" (if you wanna know what he saw again go to page 13). Sarah then looks at Boomer and with in a few seconds the glowing caves showed up,

The glowing caves were small caves filled with little baby glow worms and since it was dark in the cave the glow worms looked like little stars.

Boomer: wow they look like stars this is so beautiful

Sarah: that's one of the romantic places in the Other Realm aside from the Botanic Garden

Boomer: I can see why

Sarah: (giggled)

Sarah then looked at Brick who was looking at little wierded out from what

was going on then after a few seconds Brick started to see the Beach at sunset. (Don't really need to explain cause it's just what you would expect when it comes to a beach in Miami Florida sunny one minute stormy the next) (Yes Brick also saw the Beach when it was stormy also) (Hint for

Brick don't ever choose that place again lol)

Brick: oh my god why did I choose this place

Sarah then felt herself getting dizzy and tired, the visions stopped in the boys head, Butch saw that she was starting to fall along with Brick and Boomer they saw this to so Butch ran to Sarah to catch her in time. She then fell in Butch's arms, Butch understood what had happened

Boomer: what happened?

Butch: when ever Sarah uses her powers for a long period of time she gets really weak

Brick: will she be ok

Butch: huh Brick showing an interest in Sarah huh

Brick: well um….. ok you got me I guess I do care and its cause if she is going to be with you then I kinda have to be nice to her or she will hurt me

Butch: well thank you for accepting her

Brick: hey I may be mean sometimes but im not a cold fish I do have a heart

Butch: that's good to know

Boomer: so back to the question Butch will she be alright

Butch: oh yeah, yes she will be ok she just needs to rest right now

Butch put Sarah on the couch so that she can rest

(Sarah's phone started ringing (it was a text message)) (Can't Be Tamed playing)

Sarah opened her eyes and she got her phone out of her pocket and she handed it to Butch

Sarah: Butch would you please answer the text just look to see who texted me tell me what the text said and I will tell you what to write

Butch: ok

Butch looked at the text

Butch: it's your mom telling you, you have 5 more minutes left

Sarah: ask her if I can stay with the girls tonight

Butch texted Sarah's mom and in a couple of minutes her mom answered

Butch: she said no cause you have school tomorrow

Sarah: tell her that I can go to school with the girls

Butch: ok (butch texted her) (couple minutes later)

Butch: fine you can stay the night with them

Sarah: tell her thank you

Butch told her that (couple min… later)

Butch: she said your welcome

Butch then handed Sarah's phone back to Sarah

Sarah: thank you

Butch nodded

Sarah: Butch will you take me to the girl's house please

Butch: yeah sure I guess but maybe you should get a little rest first before I take you

Sarah: Butch its ok I'll be fine and I know what you're doing you just want me to stay a little longer with you

Butch: is it that obvious

Sarah: yes it is

B utch gave Sarah the puppy dog look and of course Sarah couldn't resist it (its one of her weakness)

Sarah: ok I will stay just a little bit longer but I will have to go eventually

Butch: yay

Sarah: so um I guess I can stay here until 11 then I have to go ok Butch

Butch: hmmmm ok

Sarah then tried to get up but she got dizzy and almost fell over but Butch caught her just before she could fall

Butch: um maybe you should take it easy for a little bit

Sarah: ok

Sarah laid back down while the boys went in to the kitchen

Brick: you really do care about her don't you?

Butch: yes I do I don't just care about her I adore her

Boomer: aww that's really sweet

Butch: yeah and its sweet that Brick is actually caring to

Brick: well maybe I over reacted to when you said you were in love but what do you expect I'm your big brother it's my job to protect my bros (hugs his brothers)

Butch: ok ok

Boomer: are you gonna take her to the girls house then come home or what are you gonna do

Butch: I plan on staying there to protect her

Brick: ok well are you planning on going to school tomorrow

Butch: if she goes then I will go if she is still tired I will stay with her

Brick: alright fine I will make sure to get your homework

Butch: alright

The boys talked a little longer about Sarah and other stuff but after about 10 minutes Sarah tried to get up. Butch saw that she was trying to get up so he rushed over to her to help her out.

Butch: Sarah why are you trying to get up

Sarah: you gotta take me to the girl's house now

Butch: I still think you should stay here with us you could stay on the couch

Sarah: I think that would be a little awkward for me because im a girl and I would be staying with three boys in a house

Boomer: hey it would be just like on fruits basket remember Brick Tohru Honda stayed with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo

Brick: yeah and she felt awkward at first to but she got used to it but she lived with them not stayed the night

Butch: yeah but Tohru isn't Sarah all girls are different

Brick: he has a point Boomer

Butch: but I still think that you should stay here for the night Sarah

Sarah: Butch I cant

Butch: please (doing the puppy dog face which he knows Sarah can't resist)

Brick: we promise to be perfect gentleman and make Butch do anything you want

Butch glared at him cause of that comment

Butch: I would do that anyway dickhead I would do anything for her

Boomer: and we will make sure that Butch doesn't do anything perverted because you know Butch is the perverted one in this family

Butch: HEY IM NOT THE ONLY PERVERTED ONE IN THIS FAMILY YOU GUYS ARE TO

Boomer: not as much as you though

Butch was about to say something but he knew that Boomer was right… (for once)

Butch: true I am very very dirty minded at times

Brick: (whispering) most of the time

Butch of course heard this cause his super hearing

Butch: hey you're dirty minded almost as much as me too

Brick: hence the word almost

Butch: anyway back to the point Sarah will you please stay we promise that we won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable?

Sarah: (sigh) ok fine I will stay

Butch: (smiles) thank you (Butch then kisses her forehead)

Sarah then shivered a little

Butch: are you cold

Sarah nodded

Sarah: a little but It could have just been a cold chill

Butch: here I will go get you a blanket so you can keep warm

Sarah: ok

Butch then went to the closet to go get a blanket, once he found one he went back to Sarah and he put the blanket on her

Sarah: hmmm thanks

Butch: your welcome babe

Sarah was know getting really tired so she yawned

Sarah: im getting really tired I think I will go to bed now

Butch: ok do you want me to carry you to my room so you can sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the couch?

Sarah: nah the couch is fine

Butch: no I insist you can sleep on my bed I don't mind sleeping on the couch I want you to feel comfortable and my bed is really comfortable

Sarah: Butch I will be fine on the couch seriously I will be ok

Butch: are you sure

Sarah: yeah

Butch: ok well good night Sarah (kisses forehead again)

Sarah: good night Butch and good night Brick and Boomer

Brick and Boomer: good night

The boys then all went upstairs to their bedrooms and went to sleep well Brick didn't cause he had homework to do so he might end up trying to pull off an all nighter, Butch will try but he doesn't know if he will be able to sleep cause he wants to be near Sarah so he can protect her, and well… Boomer went to sleep.

Me: ok so what do you think of the first chapter…. I think it was pretty good for my first story I know what your thinking dang Sarah that was freaking long yeah I know I couldn't decided when was a good time to end this chapter and FYI this chapter was 40 pages on word document it would probably be less if I didn't space it out.

Butch: Sarah out of all that writing didn't you get major headaches

Me: yes….. yes I did Butch and it sucked ass

Blossom: shuuuush im trying to read my book

Brick: what book are you reading?

Blossom: twilight breaking dawn

Bubbles: what part are you on

Blossom: when Bella and Edward are having you know

Buttercup and Butch: Sex

Blossom: mmmm yeah

Buttercup: the movie is better

Bubbles and Blossom: NO ITS NOT

Me: ok let's not argue

Boomer: (spacing out of course)

Silence

Me: oooooh I know what I should do next (jumping up and down)

Butch: babe babe babe calm down

Sarah: I have an idea

Buttercup: what's your idea?

(Boomer stopped daydreaming)

Sarah: I wanna do questions/dares of the day and each of us can come up with a random one every day and choose which one to do (every time there's is a new chapter)

Brick: that would be kinda fun

Everyone else: yeah

Sarah: ok who wants to come up with one first

Everyone raises there hands

Sarah: um (does iny meenie miney mo) Buttercup your first

Buttercup: yes (fist pumps) ok um I choose question and oh hehehe what is your favorite R rated movie

Butch: ha-ha good one um I guess Friends with Benefits because of all the sex scenes in it hahaha

Buttercup: ewwwwww you are such a typical teenage boy

Butch: oh I guess that explains why I have a penis then hahaha

Sarah: Butch, Buttercup stop it

They stop

Sarah: Buttercup what is your fave

Buttercup: Juno

Sarah: nice one

Bubbles: I don't like any R rated movies they are gross

Blossom: yeah same with me they are gross but if I had to choose I would choose Knocked Up

Brick: Super Troopers

Boomer: Waiting

Sarah: I like all of them (expect the scary R rated movies) they are all funny especially the ones with hehehe Sex in them (laughing really hard)

Blossom, Bubbles: ewwwwww gross

Brick: man Butch you're so lucky to have Sarah as your girlfriend

Boomer: yeah Sarah is awesome

Butch: yes she is (hugs me)

Sarah: hehe down boy don't get all horny right now wait until later Butch

Buttercup: ok I don't need to see or hear all this lovey dovey crap so im leaving now (flies off) (yells) I will be back next chapter

Me: ok well good bye for now say good bye guys

Everyone: bye see you next chapter

Me: please remember to R&R and give me your opinions of what you think of this story.


	2. To Weak To Go To School

Me: Hey sorry it took me so long I couldn't think of what to write next anyway I think I will have Butch do the disclaimer this time since I had to do it last time… Butch

Butch: um Sarah haven't you forgotten something

Me: what have I forgotten?

Buttercup: the question and or dare of the day

Me: wow Buttercup where did you come from

Buttercup: I told you I would be back next chapter

Me: I didn't think you were serious any who on with whatever we were talking about….which was

Butch whispers into Sarah's ear: question and or dare of the day

Me: oh ok thank you baby

Butch: you're welcome

Me: ok which do you guys want a dare or a question

Everyone talks to each other and agrees: Dare

Me: ok let's see (gets the dare hat and randomly picks one out)

Me: Brick

Brick: oh no

Me: this one is from my brother Zeke it says I dare Brick to eat an entire package of pudding

Brick: oh that will be easy

Me: with his hands tied behind his back

Brick: oh well then that might not be so easy

Me: ok so while Brick gets on to eating his package of pudding please enjoy this next chapter Butch will you please do the disclaimer now

Butch: sure Sarah does not own any of us even though she wishes day and night that she could she just owns herself and maybe some other characters that she comes up with

Me: thank you k now on with the chapter

May 12, 2011, 1:45 Thursday

It is now the middle of the night at 1:45 to be precise and of course Brick is still awake working on his homework cause he has to study for a test that has today at school and he wants to pass with flying colors. Boomer is still passed out (cause he sleeps like a rock)(**Me: you would think that he would be the light sleeper but nope**), and Butch eventually fell asleep but just barely woke up cause he wanted to check on Sarah and he also wanted a glass of milk. (**Me: warm milk or in Butch's case cold milk always puts him to sleep**) Once he went downstairs he went to the fridge and got himself a glass of chocolate milk (cause that is his favorite). Once he finished his glass of milk he went over to check on Sarah to see how she was doing. But when he went to check on her he noticed that she was shivering cause of the damn cold.

So very gentle so he wouldn't disturb her from her slumber he picked her up and took her to his room so she would keep nice and warm

Butch thinking: I know I'm disobeying what she told me but she is cold and twitching more than maggots on steroids wow I really have been watching to much Bones I'm making references that are on Bones now anyway I figure she wouldn't mind as long as she keeps nice and warm

Once in his room he laid her down in his bed and he put the comforter on her. He then fell asleep on the floor so he wouldn't seem perverted and he also made sure to grab the blanket that she was using downstairs so that he could use it. It was now morning and Sarah had finally woken up but once she woke up she didn't recognize where she was

Sarah thinking: where am I?

She looks around the room and she then takes a guess of who's room this is

Sarah thinking: ohhh im guessing this is Butch's room speaking of Butch where (looks down) oooooh well that answers my question…hey is that the blanket he let me use… awwww that was really sweet of him to do that for me but wait a minute he disobeyed me

Sarah: Butch….Butch…. wake up…..BUTCH

Butch: AAAHHHHHH WHAT BABE WHATS WRONG IS THERE DANGER

Sarah: no I just wanted to ask you something

Butch: oh well what is it babe

Sarah: is there a reason why you disobeyed what I said and you decided to let me sleep in your bed while you slept on the floor

Butch: I ended up waking up at around 2 and so I went to get a glass of milk cause it always helps me sleep

Sarah: yeah it sure does help

Butch: anyway after I had finished I went over to check on you and you were shivering like crazy so I thought that I would take you to my room that way you could sleep without being so cold

Sarah: oh ok well thank you for that

Butch: your welcome so are you gonna be able to go to school today

Sarah: I don't know I guess I will have to see

Sarah tried to get out of Butch's bed without falling on the floor but failed cause of how weak she was (Butch did not catch me this time cause he didn't think I would fall and cause he his reflexes are slow right now) (he is not a morning person) Sarah was now on her knees and hands trying to hold herself up but failed that too so she fell over onto her side. Butch made sure this time to make it so she wouldn't hurt when she fell over

Butch: I will take that as a no (said like Davy Jones)

Sarah: ya think…..Davy Jones

Butch: ha-ha nice you figured out that quote

Sarah: yep cause that is my fave quote from Davy Jones

Butch: really

Sarah: yep hey check this out I can quote that part word for word

Sarah then got up and sat down in front of Butch so she could show him

Sarah: (said like Davy Jones) James Norington do you fear death (acting out James Norington the part of trying to kill Davy Jones and then dying) (quoting Davy Jones again) I take that as a no (looking at an invisible sword) (quoting Davy Jones again) Nice sword

Butch found this extremely awesome

Butch: wow that was even better then my impersonation of him

Sarah: thanks I have kind of a talent for memorizing movies oh here is something cool I can watch a new movie once and I can copy it word for word (laughing) I bugs the crap out of my step dad

Butch: nice

Sarah: yep so…..are you going to go to school today

Butch: nope cause Im gonna stay here with you so I can take care of you

Sarah: that's really sweet of you too do but you really should go to school cause…..wait don't you have detention this whole week for what was it again

Butch: calling our history teacher a long titty no nipple having ass bitch (said quietly)

Sarah: oh yeah (laughing) I remember that the whole class started laughing after that and I believe if I remember right I fell over laughing

Butch: that was you (laughing)

Sarah: yep you made me laugh so hard that day I hadn't laughed that hard since the last time I laughed that hard

Butch then looked at Sarah really funny he gave her that "what" look

Sarah: my step dad says that all the time it makes me and my family laugh all the time

Butch: oh ok….. so do you want some breakfast?

Sarah: what do you have?

Butch: um cereal, cereal and um cereal

Sarah: I don't like cereal that much unless its frosted flakes and I don't eat breakfast that often

Butch: ok then um do you want to get back on the bed now?

Sarah: sure

Butch then helped Sarah up which it was a good thing that he asked cause her feet were starting to fall asleep. Butch decided to make Sarah feel very comfortable so he tucked her in to his bed

Butch: there you all comfortable

Sarah: (smiled) yes I am thank you very much

Butch: good ok im hungry im gonna go eat real quick and I will be right back

Sarah: ok um Butch

Butch: yeah (said as he was about to leave)

Sarah: thanks for caring about my well being

Butch: (smiling) your welcome

Butch then left to go get breakfast but when he was about to go downstairs for breakfast but he noticed that Bricks door was still shut (Brick always has his door open when he is awake and when he is asleep he has it shut)

Butch went and opened his door and he found Brick sleeping at his desk with his head on his math book

Butch thinking: he must have a late night again (smirking) I should probably wake him up but I should move his book so he doesn't rip it

Butch quietly and carefully moved his head thankfully for him he didn't wake up. Once it was safe Butch went to his door and shut it very very loudly so it would wake him up

Brick: NOOOOO I DON'T LIKE THE NUMBER 69

Butch opens the door and he has that WTF look on his face

Butch: umm ok Brick its 20 minutes till school starts

Brick: ooohhhhh shit wait why aren't you ready

Butch: I'm not going

Brick: ok

Butch: aren't you gonna ask why

Brick: nope

Butch: why

Butch asked while watching Brick get his stuff together and get ready for school (But when it came to Brick getting changed Butch covered his eyes they may be brothers but they like there privacy)

Brick: cause A its you

After Brick said that Butch started to glaring at him but then thought "yeah he has a good point"

Brick: and B I figured that if Sarah is still weak you would want to stay with her so you can take care of her am I right

Butch nodded

Brick: and C its still you

Butch rolled his eyes

Butch: geee thanks

Brick: hey it's the truth

Butch: yeah I know

Butch leaves because he remembered that he was hungry. When Butch got downstairs he found Boomer scarfing his face with his fave cereal (Apple Jacks)

Butch: jeez Boomer I don't hear the vacuum going

Boomer: shut up

Boomer then throws a bagel at Butch, Butch ducks and Brick caught the bagel without looking from his Biology book (its for his test today) (**Me: yes Brick did at least try to study the whole night but he got to tired all he is doing now is post studying**)

Brick: Nice throw Boom

Boomer: thank you…. I thought you pulled an all nighter to study

Brick: yeah well that didn't work because I ended up falling asleep at about 3:30 in the morning

Brick said while putting strawberry cream cheese on his bagel while still study.

Butch starting eating his cereal (Fruity Pebbles)

Boomer: I would have thought you would have woken up earlier cause of your alarm

Brick: I didn't hear it that's how knocked out I was

Butch: yeah so I had to wake him up and I did it in the best way I could think of with out damaging property

Brick: yeah he woke me up by slamming my door

Butch: hey I moved your head first from your bio book so you wouldn't rip it

Brick: yes and for once I thank you for that

Butch: well you're welcome

Brick: so where is Sarah?

Butch: she is in my room probably either sleeping or watching TV

Brick: why is she in your room and I hope you didn't try anything

Butch: A she was cold down here I saw her shivering and B I didn't I slept on the floor while she slept on my bed

Boomer: wow

Brick: yeah wow now why don't I believe you?

Butch: cause you're a bustard

Brick: oh yeah that's right I am

Butch had just finished his cereal so he put his bowl in the sink and then told Brick

Butch: aren't you supposed to be headed to school like right now

Brick: oh shit come on Boomer lets go

Boomer: isn't Butch coming

Brick: nope he is not he is staying home to take care of Sarah

Boomer: ok

Brick and Boomer walked out the door then flew off to school while Butch went up to his room to find Sarah watching TV

Butch: what are you watching

Sarah: Fuse Miley Cyrus Takeover

Butch: ewwwwww she is such a bitch now don't you think

Sarah: she always has been Butch and that is why I like her

Butch then laughed at the little quip and then sat down next to Sarah, while they watched the Miley Cyrus takeover Sarah would sing very quietly along with the songs if she knew the songs which most of them she did know at the moment the song that was playing was her fave Cant Be Tamed Sarah began to sing along

Sarah:

(Verse 1)

Like a mafia

for those who don't know me

I can be a bit crazy

Have to get my way yep

24 hours a day

Cause I'm hot like that

Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention

Like I'm under inspection

I always gets a 10

Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin out the hands

They try to change me but they realize they can't

And every tomorrow is a day i never plan

If you gonna be my man understand

(Chorus)

I can't be tamed

I can't be tamed

I can't be blamed

I can't can't I can't can't be tamed

I can't be changed

I can't be tamed

I can't be can't I can't be tamed

(Verse 2)

If there a question about my intentions I'll tell ya

I'm not here to sell ya

Or tell ya to go to hell

I'm not a brat like that

I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged

If you can understand this

We can make some magic

I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go

I wanna be apart of something I don't know

And if you try to hold me back im might explode

Baby by now you should know

(Chorus)

Well I'm not a trick you play

I'm wired a different way

I'm not a mistake

I'm not a fake

It's set in my DNA

Don't change me

DNA

Don't change me

DNA

Don't change me

DNA

Don't chaaaaaaange me yeah

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go

I wanna be apart of something I don't know

And if you try to hold me back im might explode

Baby by now you should know

(Chorus)

Then it goes to the next song which was We Cant Stop

Butch was very impressed with the way she sounded

Butch: wow Sarah you sounded pretty when you sang that song

Sarah: better than a wounded moose running over a wounded deer running over a wounded dog running over a wounded cat running over a wounded mouse trying to get a piece of cheese

Butch: ummmm I guess so yeah even though I have never heard that before

Sarah: it sounds like this (mimics what Dyane the rock Johnson sounded like on the Game Plan with the sounds of a dog whimpering and a cat yelping added into it)(it sounded pretty funny)

This made Butch laugh

Butch: yeah you sound way better then that

Sarah: well I'm glad you think so my stepdad doesn't think that

Butch: what does he think

Sarah: basically what I just said

Butch: the wounded moose thing

Sarah: yeah

Butch: he's wrong you don't sound like that at all

Sarah smiles then goes back to watching the show, Butch kisses her head and then goes back to watching the show with her but then he looks at his clock that is on his nightstand

Butch: right now it would be first period if we were in school right now

Sarah: yep it would I'm surprised Buttercup hasn't texted

Sarah's phone then plays Can't Be Tamed

Sarah: speck of the devil

Butch: what does Butterbutt want?

Sarah: she wants to know where the hell I'm am

Butch: it's none of her business where you are

CONVERSATION BETWEEN BUTTERCUP AND ME

_**Buttercup: hey where the hell are you **_

_**Me: I'm with Butch at his house **_

_**Buttercup: WHAT WHY :( **_

_**Me: calm down BC **_

_**Buttercup: I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM, IS HE TRYING ANYTHING CAUSE IF HE IS I WILL HURT HIM SO BADLY**_

_**Me: BUTTERCUP calm down first and I will tell you why**_

_**Buttercup: fine **_

_**Me: I showed the boys my powers last night and I got really really weak from it so Butch told me that I could stay here at his house and stay in his bed so I wouldn't be cold down in the living room and no he is not trying anything **_

_**Buttercup: WHAT YOUR (breathing trying to calm down) you're in his bed (gagging)**_

_**Me: not funny and yes he was kind enough to put me in his bed so I wouldn't freeze down in the living room cause I was cold **_

_**Buttercup: ok well wow that is actually nice of him **_

_**Me: see he is nice he wouldn't do anything to hurt me **_

_**Buttercup: ok well I take you wont show up for school today **_

_**Me: no I wont **_

_**Buttercup: do you want me to get your homework**_

_**Me: don't you always**_

_**Buttercup: X3 I will bring it for you later **_

_**Me: thnkx **_

_**Buttercup: yep**_

Sarah put her phone back in her pocket and started watching what she was watching again, they watched T.V pretty much the whole time until they got bored that is. Meanwhile at school we go to Buttercup in math class where she appears to be not paying attention (**Me: ehhh what else is new (LOL)**). While Mrs. Keane teaches the lesson she asks her students to see if they know the answer (**Me: like all teachers do**) and right now she is trying to get Buttercup to answers

Mrs. Keane: Buttercup…..Buttercup….BUTTERCUP

Buttercup jolts and screams

Buttercup: SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF

All of the kids laugh at her cause they thought that was the most hilarious thing they have heard

Mrs. Keane: Buttercup I told you to pay attention I wish I knew what you always daydreamed about

Buttercup just started to daydream again but it was not long before the school bell rang to go to the next class and once the bell rang she flinched

Mrs. Keane ok everyone make sure you do your homework and get it on time this time (**Me: apparently she has a lot of students that don't get there homework done on time**)

Buttercup goes up to Mrs. Keane cause she didn't catch the assignment

Buttercup: Mrs. Keane

Mrs. Keane: yes Buttercup

Buttercup: can I have todays assignment cause I didn't write it down

Mrs. Keane: Buttercup you didn't pay attention so I'm not going to give you the assignment maybe this will be a lesson to you to pay attention next time

Buttercup: fine

Buttercup left to find Bubbles cause she knew that she would help

Buttercup: hey Bubbles do you have the assignment for today

Bubbles: well yeah duh of course I do I of course pay attention in class unlike some people I know

Buttercup: yeah yeah yeah I get it I need to pay attention so what is it

Bubbles gets out her notebook

Bubbles: page 650 1-30 evens

Buttercup writes it down and then shuts her notebook

Buttercup: ok thanks

Buttercup was just about to leave for her next class when Bubbles stopped her

Bubbles: hey how come Sarah hasn't shown up is she sick or something

Buttercup: you can say that, she is with Butch at the boys place cause she showed them her (whispers this part) powers (normal) and she got very weak so she stayed with him

Bubbles was pretty excited and shocked at the same time

Bubbles: awww that is so sweet

Buttercup: it is not sweet its gross that she is in the same house as he is The bell rings

Bubbles: oh time to get to class you better hurry Buttercup or your going to be late

Buttercup: nah I think I will go really slow and make sure I get a failing grade and never pass high school and will have to do another year of this retched hell hole

Bubbles: ok that's nice

Buttercup glared at Bubbles only cause Bubbles knew she was being sarcastic that's why she said what she said to be funny. Buttercup flew to her next class (which was music class) so she wouldn't be late. Once she got there she went to her spot and just sat there in front of the drums waiting for the teacher to come in and have them play music. Soon enough there teacher Mrs. Sciuto came in (**Me: you can probably guess where I got that name from**). After about 20 minutes of Mrs. Sciuto teaching class Buttercup started daydreaming again it was about the time for Buttercups part but by the time it came Buttercup was to into her daydreaming to even pay attention to her part

Mrs. Sciuto: Buttercup…Buttercup…..Buttercup…BUTTERCUP

Buttercup: SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF

Mrs. Sciuto: Buttercup you missed your part can you please stop daydreaming and focus on your drums

Buttercup: ill try

Buttercup started to focus on playing her drums but soon enough she started daydreaming again. And once again she missed her part boy was

Mrs. Sciuto mad at her

Mrs. Sciuto: BUTTERCUP

Buttercup: SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF CAN PLAY THE DRUMS

Mrs. Sciuto: Buttercup I just told you to stop daydreaming

Buttercup: im trying but I can't seem to concentrate cause solar system wolf seems to eat everything I think

Mrs. Sciuto: well then tell solar system wolf to stop

Buttercup: ok

Buttercup closed her eyes and tried to tell solar system wolf to stop eating everything she thought of but he wouldn't listen

Mrs. Sciuto: well has he stopped

Buttercup: I think he is daydreaming too cause he didn't hear me I kinda wonder what he daydreams about

Mrs. Sciuto: well while he is daydreaming why don't you start playing your part

Buttercup: ok

Buttercup started to actually focus cause solar system wolf was to busy daydreaming now

(time skip)

It is now the end of school and Buttercup is now just getting into her locker when all of a sudden the famous football star of the school Deacon Hyde came up too her and started to flirt with her

Deacon: hello Buttercup did it hurt when you fell from heaven cause you are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen in my life

Buttercup: go away Deacon and nice try and no it didn't hurt when I fell from heaven cause I didn't come from heaven I came from hell

Deacon: well that's good cause im more interested in the bad girl that you are

Buttercup: I said to go away and if you don't I will beat your ass

Deacon: fine

Buttercup first growled at him but then she came up with a good idea

(**Me: I'm going to skip the rest of how Buttercups day was at school cause well I just cant think of anymore stuff so we now go to Sarah and Butch**)

Back with Sarah and Butch they were playing video games Mrs. Pakman to be exact until they heard moving downstairs, Butch paused the game to hear cause he heard two people arguing one voice he knew it was Brick and he heard a girl's voice which he soon knew whose voice it was, it was Buttercups voice

Butch: what the hell is she doing here?

Sarah: probably bringing my homework like I asked her too

Butch: oooooh but still I don't want her here

Sarah: I know you don't but too bad I need my homework so come on help me up I need to get my homework

Butch: ok fine

Butch got off his side of the bed and went to the side the Sarah was on and helped her up and down the stairs to were it appears Buttercup and

Brick are having a discussion about something

Brick: im just saying Buttercup you could have come up with a more reasonable payback then that

Buttercup: he deserved it and you know he did he is a sadistic maniacal asshole that thinks he can hit on me when ever he wants

Brick: true but you didn't have too violate the guy

Sarah: wait who did you violate

Buttercup: Deacon Hyde the football star

Sarah: and what did you do to violate him

Buttercup: I filled his car with bees

Sarah: whaaaa (annoyed) hmmmmm ok tell me the whole story of how you came up with this idea to fill his car with bees

Buttercup: I was at my locker and Deakon started to flirt with me until he said that he is really interested in the bad girl that I am

Butch snickers a bit, Buttercup was going to say something but Sarah stopped her and Butch from arguing again

Buttercup: anyway I told him I would beat his ass if he didn't leave and then he left that's when I came up with the idea to fill his car with bees

Sarah: you really don't like boys do you

Buttercup: why do you say that?

Sarah: Cause every guy that flirts with you, you end up violating them in some weird way that wicked brain of yours can come up with

Buttercup: maybe I don't like their approach

Sarah: oooooh ok

Buttercup: any who here….. (Gets into her bag) is your homework (hands it to me)

Sarah: thank you

Buttercup: ok well I have to go I have somewhere I need to be

Sarah: oh uh ok bye

Buttercup: bye see you tomorrow hopefully

Sarah: I will make it don't you worry

Buttercup: ok (Buttercup left out the door then flew off to were ever she was going)

After Buttercup leaves Sarah suddenly feel the need to go out cause it felt to stuffy inside the house and she needed some vitamin D but since she was still weak she would need Butch's help

Sarah: Butch I want to go out can we go out

Butch: sure let me just go and get my shoes and your stuff

Sarah: k

Butch: Brick will you help her she is still weak

Brick: yeah sure cause I don't have homework to do

Butch: Brick

Brick: I'm just kidding

Butch leaves and goes gets his shoes and Sarah's stuff (bag, shoes, phone) then in a flash he went back downstairs and handed her, her stuff

Butch: ok here you go

Sarah: thanks

After Sarah puts her shoes on and then Butch opens the door and then picks Sarah up bridal style then he flies them both to the mall to look around. Within 3 minutes Butch landed in the front of the mall, that's when he put Sarah down and helped her walk through the mall. While walking through the mall they passed by a jewelry store when Sarah saw something that she liked and wanted so badly it was a necklace that was distributed from the other realm that if a boy gave this necklace to a girl or vice versa the necklace would light up if the person that was given the necklace loved that person, she wanted that necklace so badly but she didn't have a guy to give it to her.

Sarah sighed

Butch: what…what is it

Sarah: that necklace it's a necklace that couples give to each other to show they love each other its said that if the person who give the other person the necklace that it will light up if the person who is wearing it loves that person and if that person falls out of love with that person the light fades out and then dies

Butch: how do you know that?

Sarah: the necklaces were made in the (whispering) other realm and distributed to this realm to make a profit

Butch: so what's wrong?

Sarah: I've always wanted one but never had a boyfriend to give me one

Butch: until now…..come on I will buy you one

Sarah: with what money

Butch: this money

Butch reached into his pocket and pulled out at least 100 dollars in 5 dollar bills

Sarah: where did you get the money?

Butch: saved up for a new skateboard that has black and green wheels and a skull with fire around it for the design on the board but this is more important and you're worth spending my money on something you want

Sarah: you would spend 40 dollars on me

Butch: yes cause you're worth it

Sarah: awwwwwwww thank you

Butch leads Sarah into the store and he buys her the necklace, right after he bought her the necklace he gave it to her

Butch: here you go sweetie

Sarah: there is another catch to these necklaces

Butch: kinda figured there was a catch

Sarah: the guy has to put the necklace on the girl for her

Butch: oh well (chuckled a bit) I can do that

Butch puts the necklace around her neck and linked it within a few seconds the necklace lit up like the brightest star in the sky

Butch: wow that's bright

Sarah: well I do love you very much so

Butch: (smiled happily) well I love you too

Butch then kissed Sarah's forehead after kissing her forehead Butch grabbed Sarah's hand and then they went off to look around again until they came across an ice cream store called Lola's Ice

Butch: hey you want some ice cream

Sarah: sure

They go inside Lola's Ice and they get 2 ice cream cups Butch got half Chocolate and half Mint Chocolate Chip with hot fudge syrup Sarah's was half Cookie Dough half Mint Chocolate Chip with slices of strawberries drizzled with Hot Fudge, after they got there ice cream Butch paid for them then Butch picked Sarah up and took her to his favorite spot so she could see it. His favorite spot was the top of lookout mountain but Butch had her turned around and he told her to close her eyes

Butch: Sarah close your eyes

Sarah: k

Butch turned Sarah around

Butch: ok open them

Sarah opened them

Sarah froze in awe

Sarah: wow this view is amazing

Butch: this is my favorite place to relax

Sarah: really

Butch: yeah its cause well you'll see

After about ten minutes it was finally sunset

Butch: this is the reason I love this spot

Sarah: oh my god that is soooo beautiful

Butch: yeah… she is

Sarah looked at Butch

Butch: I mean it is

Sarah smiled and then grabbed his collar and she leaned up to him and kissed him passionately

Sarah: thank you Butch your really sweet

Butch:… (stunned from the kiss cause he has never had a kiss like that)

POV Butch

Right as soon as Sarah kissed me she started to kiss me more passionately and wow was it amazing that it was such a good thing I held back the moan that was starting to travel up then right after a minute she broke the kiss which was a good thing but I kinda didn't want it to end, the kiss was so wonderful.

Normal POV

After Sarah said thank you she turned back to look at the sunset, as she laid on his chest and watched the sunset she realized that she needed to go home now

Sarah: Butch I need to go home now

Butch: ooohhhh ok

Butch got up and then helped Sarah up and then he picked her up bridal style and then he took off to her house, a couple minutes later he landed in front of her street then he put her down and he started walking her to her door and once he got there he didn't want to let her go

Sarah: I guess I really should go in now

Butch: yeah (murmured) even though I don't want to let you go

Sarah: I heard that Butch

Butch: what I didn't say anything

Sarah: yes you did you said that you don't want to let me go

Butch: crap I was hoping you wouldn't hear that

Sarah: im a witch remember and im like a bat my ears are very sensitive

Butch: (blushing) I take you liked what I said

Sarah: yes but don't worry we will see each other tomorrow at school

Butch: yeah but still I will miss you

Sarah: yeah me to here give me your phone

Butch gave her his phone and Sarah pulled out her phone and she used her magic to give each other both of there phone numbers

Sarah: there now we can text and call each other so we don't miss each other as much

Butch: yeah but it's not the same

Sarah: I know….. Come here

Sarah gave him a hug that reassured him a bit

Sarah: I love your hugs they are so soft

Sarah: comes with being a girl…

Sarah put her hand up to Butch's cheek and she leaned up to him and she kissed him

Sarah: will that hold you off till tomorrow

Butch: I guess it will

Sarah: ill see you tomorrow

Sarah turned to the door and went in to her house but before she shut the door she stopped

Sarah: bye Butch

Butch: bye Sarah

Sarah shut the door and Butch took off

Me: well there you go there is the second chapter what do you think guys

Butch: I love the kissing passionately part

Me: I knew you would that's why I wrote it

Buttercup: where am I going and why was I in such a hurry to leave and don't you think it's a little early to be saying a love you

Me: some would say yes it is early but since me and Butch already knew each other and were sort of friends and that he gave me the necklace I thought it would be fine to put it then and you will find out in the next chapter

Buttercup: fine (whispers) tell me

Me: not gonna happen Buttercup

Buttercup: ok

Blossom: (murmuring stuff from her book)

Sarah: Blossom…..Blossom

Blossom: huh what

Sarah: what do you think of this chapter

Blossom: um it was good

Sarah: you weren't paying attention were you

Blossom: um yes I was I love the part of no…. no I wasnt sorry I was to focused on twilight but im sure it was good

Bubbles: I loved the love parts

Boomer: I think it was sweet of Butch to buy you that necklace

Brick: eh it was good I guess

Me: thank you so much Brick that is really supportive

Brick: sorry im just really tired and kinda feeling sick from all of that pudding your stinkin brother made me eat

Sarah: ok for this dare/question we will make sure its not Brick

Buttercup: and what if he gets picked

Me: then we will put it back in and pick a different card

Buttercup: that's a good idea

Me: ok which hat

Boomer, Butch, Buttercup: Dare

Blossom, Bubbles: Question

Me: Brick

Brick: hhhmmmmmm

Me: which hat do you want

Brick: I don't care

Me: here this might help

Sarah held out her hand and zapped in some medicine

Me: try this its AlcaZelters Root

Sarah gave it to him and with in a few minutes

Brick: BUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPP wow that was the biggest burp ive ever done ok so lets see which hat um I think Dare but It cant be me this time I still fill sick

Me: ok

Sarah grabbed the hat and picked one out

Me: oh one for me from Butch (Sarah smirked) I dare Sarah to make out with Butch for 1 hour wow Butch

Buttercup: don't you think that's a little long

Butch: I don't think its long enough he he he

Me: ok well please R&R and tell me what you think and I will be back in a little while he he he and Buttercup

Buttercup: huh

Me: NO PEEKING IN THE STORY OR I WILL HURT YOU

Buttercup: damn it (tries to peek)

Me: NAH EH BUTTERCUP

Buttercup: damn bloody hell


	3. Being Grounded

Me: Hey so lets have Buttercup do the disclaimer this time

Buttercup: yay ha ha I get to do it (raspberry to Butch)

Butch: real mature

Buttercup ignores

Buttercup: Sarah does not own us ppg or rrbs she just owns her oc and maybe some other characters she will create oh and this story

Me: thank you Buttercup

Buttercup: XD

Butch: can we get on with the story now?

Me: we still need to do the question/Dare of the day

Brick: let's do a question this time im tired of dares

Blossom and Bubbles: yeah me too

Me: ok then we will do a question this time

Sarah grabs the question hat, reaches in and finds a question

Me: ok this one is from my step sister Sienna again wow ok it says do you like stuffed animals if you do which one do you like/have, nice one

Bubbles: well everyone already knows mine its Octi

Buttercup: yeah which you still have I bet

Bubbles: yes I do and I bet you still have that lucky blanket that you used when you were that you claimed "gave you the strength to be a great fighter"

Everyone laughs

Buttercup: no I don't have that anymore I gave it to Professor remember

Sarah sending a message through her brain to Buttercup: yeah but you ended up asking for it back and you still have it you keep it in a box under your bed

Buttercup sending message back: yeah but that better stay a secret between you and me

Sarah nodded

Me: I used to have this um he he Buttercup Hawaiian doll

Buttercup: what do you mean Hawaiian?

Me: you were dressed up in a Hawaiian grass skirt and um cocanut bra

Buttercup: ermagerd I would never wear something like that

Me: (starting to laugh) I love that word its my second fave word

Butch: then whats your first

Buttercup: I know what it is when we used to have sleepovers I would be doing something and when that something wouldn't cooperate I would call it a bastard and then she would

Sarah fell over laughing

Buttercup: do that, ok well I guess its my turn um I never had a stuffed animal but if I did I would want a cheetah

Blossom: I never had one either but I do like them and if I had one I would want an owl

Brick: stuffed animals are for girls not guys

Boomer: I do like stuffed animals and I do have one its an Octopus named Oliva and she looks almost like Octi but is orange with a cute little blue bow on her head and has a heart on her cheek

Butch: I agree with Brick on this one stuffed animals are for girls and us boys are men

Buttercup snickers a bit

Me: be nice you two or in the story im gonna make you two sleep together

Buttercup and Butch: ewwwwwwwwww

Butch: gross

Buttercup: you wouldn't dare

Me: try me Buttercup

Buttercup: fine (folds her arms and sits down quietly)

Me: good girl, ok now on with the story

May 13, 2011, 7:00 A.M Friday

Narrator: Well it's the last day of school for the week and Holy Shit its 7 o clock why does it got to be so god damn early oh well lets see….

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sarah woke up and shut off the alarm clock then about 5 minutes later

Sarahs mom showed up to make sure she was awake

Sarahs Mom: Sarah wake up (turned on her light)

Sarah: I am awake

Sarah's Mom: ok oh and by the way since you got home so late last night you are grounded for the weekend

Sarah: WHAT but mom I was only a couple minutes late

Sarah's Mom: im just telling you what mike told me he said that you are grounded for the weekend for breaking curfew and that your lucky that he is making it only for the weekend

Sarah's mom then shut the door cause she knows not to be around Sarah when she is about to be pissed cause of her curse that she was born with

Sarah whispering: fucking Mike having to ground me when I was only a couple minutes late I wish my mom never married him that dick head

Sarah then looked at her clock and she grabbed her wand and zapped on clothes since she was still in her pjs then she got her books and put them in her backpack then since she had about 45 minutes left she turned on her t.v and started to watch Blade (movie about vampires its awesome). She watched it till her phone alarm went off at 7:52 telling her to head off to the bus, Sarah turned off her t.v and headed out of her room and out the front door to go to the bus stop but before she left she asked her mom a question

Sarah: what am I grounded from

SM: from friends

Sarah: ok fine

SM: be good and have a nice day oh Sarah wait

Sarah: what

SM: did you turn into oobur witch

Sarah: no you didn't piss me off enough and I wouldn't get pissed off at you cause you weren't the one who grounded me now did you

SM: yeah I know Mike would be the one to cause you to go all oobur witch

Sarah: yeah bye

SM: bye

Sarah started to walk to her bus stop, when she got there she just stood there listening to her music while waiting for her bus

Meanwhile up in the sky Butch was flying around looking for Sarahs bus stop, he got up early so he could meet up with her, cause he really couldn't wait to see her once he spotted her he flew down behind her cause he wanted to surprise her within that moment the bus showed up, Sarah started to get on and once she got on, she sat in her seat which was the front cause that was the seat that was always isolated from everyone else (nobody wanted to sit up front cause the back was more fun and cause just nobody liked the front) after she sat down she started to look out the window but once someone sat down next to her, she flinched and once she realized who it was she pulled out her head phones and smiled

Sarah: hey Butch

Butch: hey beautiful

Sarah: (smiled then she frowned)

Butch noticed that there was something wrong with Sarah

Butch: babe whats wrong you seem upset

Sarah: nothings wrong im just a little tired could I sleep on your shoulders until we get to school

Butch: sure once you tell me whats wrong cause I can tell your upset right now

Sarah: okay fine my stepdad found out that I was a couple of minutes late on getting home and he told my mom and well im grounded for a week

Butch: for how long and from what

Sarah: the weekend and my friends which would include you

Butch: when does the grounding start?

Sarah: minute I get home from school

Butch: oh well I guess I will just have to spend as much time with you as I can before school ends

Sarah: I guess so and we could text too

Butch: yeah we can

Sarah: so can I sleep on your shoulder now

Butch: hmm hmmm sure

Sarah laid her head down on Butchs shoulder and started to fall asleep when

Butch thought that maybe Sarah would be more comfortable if she was laying on the crock of his neck so he wrapped his arm around her and finally she went to sleep

Butch's POV

Once Sarah went to sleep on the crook of my neck I put my head on hers while she slept I stared at her admiring her features. Her nice soft hair that smells like green apples and that's my favorite smell and the smell orange sapphire _**um only because it um has a nice smell its not like I go to bath and body works to smell perfume that I would like cause I don't seriously I don't and if you ever tell anyone meaning Brick, Boomer or Butterbutt I will kick your ass so hard that your organs will fly out of your mouth anyway if you tell anyone about me liking the smell of orange sapphire cause it smells so good I will go along with my threat cause Im known for going along with my threats oh and I will also give you one of my famous wedgies were you have to use pliers and go to the hospital to get them removed from your ass.**_

Anyway her hair was in its normal hair that she has had it in since we started high school the front part of her hair in front of her face with a bit of blond on one side and a medium size pony tail in the back of her head, and her perfect eyebrows which not everyone has naturally, her long eyelashes, her cute nose that was not to big but not to small, her perfect plump pink pouting lips that looked nice and soft like butter to the touch, nice soft alabaster skin, she was wearing the necklace that I bought her last night and she was wearing that skull with roses shirt that she wears every Friday and Tuesday cause she really likes skulls and her black jeans that make her butt look good _**yes I look at her butt when no one is looking don't judge me im a guy that's what guys do we look at girls butts and boobs but since she always seems to cover up her boobs with her school jacket that she got freshmen year I cant look at her boobs but still**_

And she is also wearing her sneakers that look like mine and my brother's shoes, her backpack was in her lap and it was very full like she had a whole bunch of crap inside of it. By the time I was done admiring her we were close to the school maybe about a couple of blocks away so I just looked out the window and looked at Sarah till we got there, when I looked at Sarah again I noticed that she had a smile on her face either she loved being in my arms or she was having a good dream. We where now at the school so I had to wake her up even though I didn't want to cause she looked so cute and peaceful but I had to

Normal POV

Butch: Sarah….sweetie wake up were at school

Sarah: (eyes still closed) mmmm damn I don't want to wake up your so warm and comfortable

Butch: (smiling)

Sarah: and I was having a good dream

Butch: about what

Sarah: about what we did yesterday

Butch: (snickers)

Sarah: (lightly punches him) that's not what I meant sicko

Butch: its still funny

Sarah: ok it is a little bit (laughing a bit) ok we got to get off the bus now

Butch: ok

Both of them then got off the bus and then started to head towards the school, once they got into the school they headed towards the lunch room to get some breakfast

Sarah: I wonder what is for breakfast today I hope its something good

Butch: what do you mean something good?

Sarah: sometimes they have stuff I don't like

Butch: ah ok

Once they got to the lunch room Sarah looked and saw that it was breakfast pizza with a peach cup and milk or juice

Sarah: YES I love breakfast pizza day

Butch: mmmm that's sounds really good maybe I should get some

Sarah: yeah you should

Sarah and Butch went up to the lunch lady to get the food and then Butch said his name to the lady and then got his food then we went to the tables to eat the food

Butch: mmmmmmm this is good how come nobody ever told me about the breakfast pizza mmmmmm wow

Sarah: (smiling and giggling a bit cause Butchs face looked funny with food on the sides of his mouth)

Butch: whats so funny

Sarah: your reaction to the breakfast pizza and cause you've got pizza sauce and your face

Sarah took a napkin and wiped the sauce off for him but when she did she noticed him blushing a bit, when he blushed it just made Sarah blush a little too cause Butch looked really really cute when he was blushing

Sarah: so um….

Just before Sarah could finish what she was going to say the get your butt to

class bell rang

Sarah: we better get to class come on Butch

Butch: yeah ok

They got up and threw away there trash and then headed off to there first class which was the class that they both hated ENGLISH with Mr. Snelgrove and there was like two advantages to this class A) Sarah and Butch were in the same class and B) Mr. Snelgrove was extremely funny and the disadvantages is A) its English class and B) its English class (**Me: yeah I know I said it twice I did it on purpose cause I really hate **_**ENGLISH CLASS**_** and cause its really funny when a person says things like that twice**) anyway once they got there they sat in there seats oh and theres another disadvantages Sarahs and Butchs seats are far away from each other, when they got to there seats Butch put his bag down next to his seat and then went up to Sarahs desk and sat next to her till class started, with in like one to two minutes of talking to Butch Sarah saw Buttercup with a new hair do and when Sarah saw her, her jaw dropped

Butch: what what is it

Sarah pointed to Buttercup and Butch turned around and had no reaction whats so ever

Sarah: Holy Crap what did you do to your hair

Butch: yeah what did you do get in a fight with a paint brush and lost

Buttercup: what happened to your hair stick your finger in a electrical socket and electrocute your self

Butch put his hand on his head cause he is very sensitive about his hair

Butch: hey no insulting the hair at least I don't look like a lesbian from the 90's

Buttercup: at least I don't look like I have a porcupine on my head porcupine head

Sarah: hey that's enough you too

They both glared at each other for a while then started to argue again

Butch: why don't you go to your seat and leave me and Sarah be

Buttercup: I would but you know some idiot is sitting on my desk

Butch: yeah well right about ten seconds ago that idiot farted on your desk

(**Me: hes just kidding hes just saying that too torture and tease her**)

Buttercup: ewwwwwwww that's just beyond gross I certainly hope your kidding

Butch: nope

Buttercup: ewwww

Buttercup went over to the tissues then she went over to the hand sanitizer dispenser so she can wipe her desk off while she was doing that Sarah and Butch talked about what happened there

Sarah: you were kidding right about the farting on her desk

Butch: well do you smell anything gross

Sarah: no but I wouldn't want to smell a fart anyway

Butch: Sarah I didn't fart on her desk even though that would be something that I would do but I didn't

Sarah: good and please don't

Butch: how bout this I wont do it when your around

Sarah: as much as I appreciate that but no

Butch kissed Sarah's cheek then left to his desk at the back of the class room, the bell rang, once Butch left Buttercup went back to her desk and wiped it off cause she still believed that he farted on her desk

Buttercup: man he is so disgusting how can someone fart on another persons desk

Sarah: wait I cant understand is why didn't you tell me you were getting your hair done yesterday

Buttercup: I wanted to try something new and I never told anyone that I was getting it done

Sarah: not even Blossom and Bubbles

Buttercup: not even them I want to surprise them and you

Sarah: well im surprised

Buttercup: good

Finally Bubbles and Boomer showed up and sat in the seats right when class was about to start soon enough everyone was now sitting at the desks waiting for Mr. Snelgrove to start class

Mr. Snelgrove: okay class be quiet so I can start the lesson but first since you've all been so good even Butch I will reward you with changing the seating arrangements and you guys can choose were you want to sit

Class: YES WOOHOO

Mr. Snelgrove: QUIETLY please

Butch got up and right behind Sarah and Buttercup moved right next to Sarah, Bubbles sat right behind Buttercup and Boomer sat behind Butch, at first Mr. Snelgrove didn't think it was a good idea have Butch so close to

Buttercup cause they don't get along very well they really cant go one minute without fighting

Mr. Snelgrove: ok either Butch or Buttercup is going to have to move somewhere else cause you two cant go thirty seconds without fighting

Butch and Buttercup: but you said we could sit where ever we want

Mr. yes but you too cant be near each other

Sarah wanted to sit next to both of them but he does have a point they fight like cats and dogs but then she had an idea, Sarah raised her hand

Mr. Snelgrove: yes Sarah

Sarah: since you don't think it's a good idea that they sit next to each other what if there was someone to like make sure that they don't fight

Mr. Snelgrove: that would be good if there was a person in this class that can control these two

Sarah: there is

Mr. Snelgrove: who

Sarah: me

Mr. Snelgrove: you…. You think you can control these two from fighting like they do

Sarah: yes

Bubbles: that is true Mr. Snelgrove she is the only one who can that I know anyway

Boomer: yep there is no one else that can control them the way she does

Sarah: and I would like to prove it too you lets make it an experiment

Mr. Snelgrove: I would love to do that but this is English class not science class

Sarah: but cant we make like a quick experiment to prove it to you cause I want to sit next to both of them

Mr. Snelgrove: fine make it a quick

Sarah: ok I need someone else to try to stop them so I can prove that im the only one that can stop them from fighting

Mr. Snelgrove: okay um how bou..

Speaker: good morning everyone this is Sam Lovegood bringing you your morning announcements first lets start with the pledge of allegiance

Everyone said the pledge and then we all sat down and listened to the announcements

Speaker: ok first theres a football game tonight so lets try and support the players today ok everyone and how we can support them is by going to the game tonight so if you can please try to make it tonight and theres powderpuff tomorrow at 5 so lets try to support them to and there is a Harry Potter club meeting today in the auditorium at lunch so all wizards and witches bring your brooms and wands cause its gonna be a magical day, oh and congrats for the Gryffindors for winning the quiddich match yesterday and to bad for the Slytherins but good effort, and last but not least the prom is next week so make sure you find a prom date and lets make this prom a night to remember.

Mr. Snelgrove: ok a Kamilla why don't you try to stop them from fighting

Kamilla: o..ok

With that a caramel blonde girl with red, blue, and green streaks in her hair, freckled cheeks, hazel eyes, fake pearl jewelry, small boobs (so small its as if there not even there), her outfit is a (long sleeve under shirt with a diamond design crop top, sparkly skinny pants, and Mary Jane shoes) named Kamilla Smith came to the front of the class with her arms behind her back cause after all she was a very shy well shy in front of other people but around her friends and family she was not. Sarah pushed Buttercup and Butch to the front and made them face each other soon enough a staring contest began, with in two minutes they both were having some problems then Butch lost

Buttercup: ha ha I won you big losar loser loser loser loser looooossssseerrrrr

Buttercup sang as Butch thought of a way to start an argument cause they cant physically cause they would get detention and Butch already has detention today and he doesn't want her to be there too

Butch: I may be a losar but at least I don't have an attitude like a shrew does you old shrew

Buttercup: who are you callin an old shrew you big dumb twitching porcupine on crack

Kamilla: u..um guys stop we cant fight in class

They ignore her and keep arguing about random shit

Butch: I am big not dumb still twitchy at times not a porcupine and never tried crack never have never will

Buttercup: really cause you sure act like your on crack when you twitch like you do

Butch: that's cause of all the sugar I eat

Kamilla: guys could you please stop

Still ignored her

Mr. Snelgrove: ok now Sarah your turn

Sarah: ok

Butch and Buttercup just kept on fighting through the whole thing

Buttercup: Uggh Butch you are the most annoying stupid big headed numb skull that ever lived

Butch: you are the most bratty annoying igiotty huge headed no brain in your thick skull who is also a loose cannon shrew

Sarah: BUTCH….BUTTERCUP….. STOP IT RIGHT NOW

They immediately stopped arguing and then they just glared at each other then turned away from each other. All of the people in the class room was amazed especially Mr. Snelgrove

Mr. Snelgrove: wow well um ok I believe you and as long as you keep them quiet they can sit there next to you

Sarah: yes thank you

Mr. Snelgrove: k Buttercup, Butch please take your seats

Buttercup and Butch then took there seats near Sarah, they where happy about being next to Sarah but not happy about being near each other but I guess they could stand to be near each other for the rest of the year as long as Sarah is near them I guess

Mr. Snelgrove: ok class now that we have our seats lets talk about…..

Sarahs POV

Man it was a good thing I convinced Mr. Snelgrove to let them near me cause I like being around them specially Butch now that we are together I feel comfortable now anyway wow getting off track the whole hour of class was pretty much learning, learning and wow look at that more learning oh and getting some homework that is due on Monday about having to write a childhood memory that's told in a different character (**Me:to sum it up you think of a childhood memory that you want to tell about and you replace yourself with someone from the past, present, animation, TV, movies etc.. and then we have to share the memory with the whole class**), once the bell rang we headed to our second class which was history with Mrs. Green (**Me: if you can recall Butch said an insult to Mrs. Green he called her a long titty no nipple having bitch**) and the best part is that all of us were in that class together me, the boys and the girls

Normal POV

Once we got to history class we took our seats and then waited for class to begin (of course Sarah and Butch and Buttercup talked about what memory they were going to write (**Me: I don't want to write that part so I will skip too class starting**) soon enough an old lady about 65 came in (**Me: our teacher Mrs. Green**)

Mrs. Green: ok class please be quiet so I can start class and if you be good today you guys can sit where ever you want for the rest of the year and I will give you guys some time to mingle at the end of class

The class went immediately went silent and paid attention to class even Butch paid attention cause he wanted to sit next to Sarah so badly of course he didn't like that he had to pay attention but he guessed it was worth it and as Brick would say right now "wow looks like Butch has actually learned something that's not about something he likes". After an hour Mrs. Green said to go ahead and choose our new seats and put our seats anywhere as long as she can still see us, we set up a table that was made up of a pair of seven desks next to each other on the right side Sarah sat in the middle Butch on Sarahs right Buttercup on Sarahs left, on the left side Boomer was facing Buttercup Bubbles was facing Sarah Blossom was facing Butch and Brick diagonal to Blossom and Butch. As soon as we were done setting up

Mrs. Green let us mingle a bit

Mrs. Green: wait there is something that im forgetting

Sarah started to read her mind and she saw deep inside her mind that Butch has detention with her at lunch but she hadn't wrote the detention slip yet so Sarah did something she knew she shouldn't have done, she stood up.

Butch: where are you going babe

Sarah whispering: Gailsjay Timesday (**Me: yes I got that from Wizards of Waverly Place but like I said I don't own any thing except my story and my ocs**)

Sarah froze time and she hopped over to the board and she erased Butchs name off the board and then she went over to Mrs. Green and she erased the her giving Butch detention memory with a spell she made up on the spot

Sarah: because this teacher is blubbery take away the Butch getting detention memory

Sarah looked in her mind and the memory was gone

Sarah: yes I did it

She then hopped over to her desk and put her foot down which began time again

Sarah: oh im just stretching that's all

Sarah stretched and she was happy that she had lied about what she did then she sat back down while the teacher pondered over what she had forgotten after about a minute and a half she figured it must have been not important so she told us

Mrs. Green: never mind I guess it wasn't important if I cant remember it

Then we all went back to talking till Butch noticed that his name was no longer on the board like it was a minute ago but he didn't say anything till after the class was over after five minutes of mingling the bell rang, all of us headed to the spot that me and the girls always hung out at till the bell rang but then Butch wanted to talk to me

Butch: hey girls I need to talk to Sarah alone so could I borrow her for like two minutes

Bubbles and Blossom: sure go ahead

Buttercup: well cant stop her since you too are together now

Butch grabbed Sarahs hand and took her to a spot that was near our next class but under the stairs to talk to her

Sarah: Butch whats wrong why do you need to talk to me alone that you couldn't say in front of the girls

Butch: what did you do

Sarah: what are you talking

Butch: my name it was on the board and now its gone what did you do and I know its you

Sarah: I don't know what your talking about

Butch: Sarah

Sarah: I didn't do anything

Butch: really you don't use your finger at all

Sarah: ok yes I did I was reading Mrs. Greens mind and deep in her mind was the memory of her giving you detention so I did a spell to make her forgot and then I erased your name off the board and then erased the memory of it ever happening

Butch just stood there then after 10 seconds he gave Sarah a big hug

Butch: oh thank you thank you thank you

Sarah: (laughing) your welcome now we should get back so Buttercup doesn't try to look for me

Butch: oh ok

They both headed back to where the others where so they could hang but once they got there the bell rang to head to class

Sarah: ah man well I guess we could sit together at lunch

Bubbles: of course so since Butch and you are together now im guessing he is going to sit with us now

Sarah: that's up to him

Butch: uh yeah of course

Blossom: what about Brick and Boomer

Sarah: we can invite them to sit with us well Butch can

Butch: yeah I guess I can we do you guys even eat at lunch I never see you guys

Sarah: we eat under those stairs that you took me too to talk to me

Butch: oh ok

They said there see ya at lunch then they headed to there next period (**Me: I will skip to lunch but to some it up mine, Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomers algebra teacher Mrs. Keane let us sit anywhere we wanted and she started the math lesson then she gave us homework then at five minutes before lunch she let us go to lunch early cause it was our week (each week the top floor and the bottom floor switch off to go to lunch early to make it easier for everyone) then after getting our lunch we headed to under the stairs**)

Sarah: Butch have you texted Brick and Boomer to meet us here

Butch: not yet

Sarah: well text them

Butch: ok ok

Butch got out his phone out from his pocket and he texted Boomer to tell Brick to meet under the stairs that is next to Mrs. Keanes room

_**Butch- hey moron Sarah wants to invite you and Brick to eat lunch with us**_

_**Boomer- ok but where are you **_

_**Butch- we are under the stair case that is next to Mrs. Keanes class room**_

_**Boomer- ok ill tell Brick and well be there in a few**_

Butch put his phone back into his pocket

Butch: they will be here in a few minutes

Sarah: good now what should we talk about today

Buttercup: how bout how much lame ass stinkin homework we have

Bubbles: Buttercup is that all you ever think about during lunch is how much homework you have

Buttercup: yes cause its stupid and ridiculous how much the teachers give us

Blossom: Buttercup they only do that to prepare you for the finals that are in a couple of weeks unless you want to fail and youll have to repeat this year of school again

Buttercup: id rather die then repeat this year again

Blossom: ok then

Suddenly we all went quiet till finally Boomer and Brick showed up

Sarah: hey you guys made it

Boomer: yep we did

Brick: yeah even though I don't think we are supposed to be here

Sarah: Butch thought that to but its fine as long as we take our trays back oooooh speaking of that whos turn is it today

Buttercup: well its not my turn I did it on Tuesday

Butch: what do you mean whos turn, turn to do what

Sarah: each day we take turns on taking our trays back to the lunch room

Boomer: why do you do that

Bubbles: it makes it fair instead of just one person going everyday

Butch: but why not all go dump the trays

Buttercup: cause sometimes we don't feel like it dumbass

Sarah: Buttercup….. be….. nice he was just asking a question you don't need to get all super bitchy on him just for asking a question

Buttercup: fine

Sarah: now can you say you're sorry to him

Buttercup: id rather die then say sorry to him

Butch: Sarah its ok

Sarah: ok anyway I know its not my turn cause I did it Wednesday

Buttercup: so that means (looking Bubbles way)

Bubbles: oh hell no its my turn

Blossom, Buttercup, and Sarah: yep

Bubbles: damn it I hate it when its my turn

Sarah: hey it was Blossoms idea to do this so blame her for it

Blossom was a little offended cause it wasn't just her idea they all had a hand in this idea but she didn't get into the argument cause it was useless to fight

Butch: jeez Sarah you sure have some evilness inside you…I love it

Sarah laughed a bit cause it was true that she did have an evil side but she never knew why she did

Sarah: why thank you, Brick aren't you going to sit down

Brick just stood there for a bit and from what it looked like he was thinking but to some he kinda looked like his brain was broken…..(again) soon enough he came out of it

Brick: huh what sorry I was thinking, what did you say

Sarah: I said aren't you going to sit down and what were you thinking about

Brick: oh right

Brick walked over to the wall where Blossom was he wasn't to close to her but close enough to talk to us too

Brick: and I was thinking of what you said that you guys having different days for taking the trays to the lunchroom

Buttercup: yeah what about it

Brick: that it explains why everyday I see one of you with four trays at a time which that always puzzled me but now I understand

Sarah: oh ok well for a minute there I thought your brain broke cause you sort of had that type of face

Butch: oh no that wasn't his my brain broke face

Sarah: really its not

Boomer: nope that's not even close

Sarah: oh well then when does he get that look

Butch: his face can only make that my brain broke face when Boomer has a ton of cookies and when he starts saying random shit

Sarah: really

Butch: yeah its actually really funny what it looks like

Boomer: it sure is

Both Butch and Boomer were thinking about that face that Brick gets when his brain is broken

Brick: its not that funny

Butch and Boomer: yes it is

Blossom: ok anyway what else are we gonna talk about besides Buttercup whining about homework and whos turn it is

Bubbles: how bout we talk about when we are gonna go shopping for prom dresses

Sarah: um first we need dates before we can decided that you silly goose

Bubbles: not really

Buttercup: yes

Bubbles: nope cause we would buy the dresses and then just tell our dates what color the dress is

Sarah: I think we should wait till we get dates first and to see if we are even all going

Blossom: yeah Sarah has a point I don't even know if im even going to prom

Bubbles: WHAT Blossom you have to go it's a girls right of passage

Buttercup: shes got you there Blossom

Blossom: it maybe but I don't know if I want to go

Brick: I don't think I will go either

Buttercup: what no girls ask you too go

Brick: nope tons of girls have asked but its supposed to be boys choice and I don't know who I want to go with or even if I want to go

Sarah: hey maybe you two should go with each other since you both cant decide to go or not

Bubbles: yeah you should go with each other

Brick: I don't think she would even want to go with me

Blossom: well I guess I would go if someone asked me

While the others talked about stuff mostly prom Sarah talked to Brick through telepathy so Blossom wouldn't hear and so the others wouldn't notice she did it discreetly

Sarah telepathy: Brick why don't you ask her she does want to go I read her mind she does she just doesn't think anybody will ask her so why don't you ask her

Brick telepathy: she may want to go but I don't think she would want to go with me cause im her counter part and she hates me

Sarah telepathy: she does not hate you she actually thinks your kinda cute and decent to hang out with

Brick telepathy: really but I wouldn't even now how to ask her a girl like her probably dreamt it a certain way

Sarah telepathy: do you want to know how she would like it

Brick telepathy: No I think I will just ask her and then she will now that im trying to ask her to prom

Sarah telepathy: don't really need the sarcasm but ok, she has always pictured it as a guy taking her to a special spot like say the hill in the park that shows the ocean oh and also she wants it at sunset with the guy giving her a blossom while asking her to the prom

Brick telepathy: wow she is very specific about this dance and how she would like it to happen

Sarah telepathy: Brick you don't know much about girls do you

Brick telepathy: what do you mean

Sarah telepathy: all girls dream about this stuff of how they would like to be asked out to a dance or when the guy finally says I love you or when the guy proposes to the girl or how the wedding will be

Brick telepathy: really

Sarah telepathy: yeah

Brick telepathy: how do you picture it

Sarah telepathy: as long as the guy asks me in a unique way instead of "Sarah will you go to prom with me" just not boring like that I really don't care

Brick telepathy: wow Sarah you are really weird

Sarah telepathy: thank you

Sarah then stopped doing the telepathy so no one would suspect anything especially Butch he would think that Sarah actually like Brick and NOT him

Sarah: I think we should wait to talk about this until next week cause its not even close yet

Buttercup: yeah I agree

Butch: yeah me too

As soon as we were done with our food Bubbles took all of our trays back to the lunch room the right when she got back we talked some more then bout 35 minutes later the bell rang then they all headed to there next class which was sort of depressing for Sarah and Butch cause they don't have the same class together during 4th period, Butch had science class (**Me: he didn't choose that class it was required for him to graduate**) and Sarah had study skills (**Me: wasn't her choice the teachers put her in that class so if she needed to catch up on homework she could**) anyway they both left and they both had really sad facial expressions. Sarah sat at her desk and Boomer sat right next to her (**Me: yes Boomer was put in that class too and it wasn't his choice either**) once class started our teacher Miss. Tonks

(**Me: I couldn't come up with a name for the teacher so I came up with that and yes I did get that name from Harry Potter but she has no wizerding powers and she has a different first name her first name is Elizabeth and not Nymphadora**) had us start working on our homework except for Sarah she just sat there at her desk with a pouting look on her face.

Miss. Tonks: Sarah do you have any homework that you could work on

Sarah: yeah but I will do it at home

Miss. Tonks: but if you do it now then you dont have to do it tonight

Sarah: yeah but since im grounded for the weekend I thought I would give myself something to do so yeah

Miss. Tonks: why did you get grounded

Sarah: cause I was two minutes late from curfew so my stepdad grounded me from friends for the weekend

Miss. Tonks: oh ok I will let you get away with not doing your homework in class but just this once but on one condition

Sarah: what (still sad face mixed with anger cause of the grounding she got)

Miss. Tonks: you have to tell me why you are so sad I mean I can tell that your pissed cause of your stepdad and the grounding he gave you but why so sad

Sarah: I miss Butch

Miss. Tonks: Butch why does that sound so familiar WAIT do you mean Butch Jojo brother of Boomer Jojo who is in this class, who has black spiky hair and forest green eyes

Sarah: yeah why do you know him

Miss. Tonks: no but there is a BEWARE OF BUTCH JOJO sign in the teachers lounge

Sarah smirked a little

Miss. Tonks: why would you miss him he is a delinquent

Sarah: he may be a delinquent but he is my delinquent since he is now my boyfriend

Miss. Tonks: really well maybe you can teach him to stop getting into trouble

Sarah: doubt that will happen but I could try

They both laughed a bit cause it was kinda funny

Miss. Tonks: so if your not gonna do your homework then what are you gonna do cause you cant just sit there sulking for the whole hour and fifteen minutes

Sarah: I think I will just draw

Miss. Tonks: will ok at least its something productive

Sarah: yeah I guess so

Miss. Tonks left back to her desk while Sarah got out a piece of paper and started to draw her and Butch together within thirty minutes of her drawing Boomer came over from the computers to keep her company cause she was kinda lonely at the moment

Boomer: watcha drawing Sarah

Sarah: just doodling actually

Boomer: ok watcha doodling

Sarah: me and Butch but mostly Butch

Boomer: wow Sarah you've really got it bad for Butch

Sarah: that's what happens when your in love with someone and you miss them

Boomer: yeah so what are you doodling in particular

Sarah: Butch asking me to the prom

Boomer: im sure he will ask you after all you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now

Sarah: yeah anyway what are you doing over here don't you have homework or something to do

Boomer: yeah but I thought keeping a friend that is depressed and sad company is more important

Sarah smiled at that cause it was really sweet that Boomer would be kind enough to keep her company while in this depressed state that she was in then doing something else, after finishing her drawing Sarah looked at the clock and it was about 20 more minutes till class was done, Boomer was back at the computers again he went over there about 10-15 minutes ago he said he was going to go do something then be right back but it sure was taking him forever. Two minutes later he came back with something in his hands

Boomer: here you go

Boomer handed Sarah some coloring pages with stuff that she liked on them (Monster High, Transformers Animated, Family Guy, just basically anything anime)

Sarah: geee thanks but why did you get me these

Boomer: I figured you would get bored of drawing so I thought maybe you would like to color instead

Sarah: hmmmm ok but I really hardly ever get bored of drawing

Boomer: yes you do ive seen you get bored of drawing, a couple of weeks ago you were drawing then out of no where you stopped and took a break and then started to color, was that not getting bored of drawing

Sarah: ok Boomer you got me I do get bored of drawing every once in a while

Boomer: ok then so that's why I got some coloring pages cause I now that you are done coloring your coloring books

Sarah: geez do you stalk or watch me

Boomer: im just very observant something my brothers are not very good at

Sarah: good cause by the way you were saying all that stuff its like you had a crush on me or something which would be bad cause im dating your brother

Boomer: I do admit that you are really cute but I don't have a crush on you cause I already have someone that I really like

Sarah: Bubbles

Boomer gave Sarah a surprised look

Sarah: I see the way you look at her so I guess that would make me very observant too ha ha ha

Boomer: don't tell her

Sarah put her hand up to her lips and made the my lips are sealed motion

Boomer: good thank you

Sarah: yep

Through all this talking Sarah didn't realize that it was only 2 more minutes till class was over which she was happy about

Sarah: wow time went by fast

Boomer: sure did

Sarah: thank you for the coloring pages it was very thoughtful of you to do to keep me distracted for the hour

Boomer: what are friends for

Sarah: yep you got that right

Soon enough the bell finally rang to go to next class, and once the bell rang Sarah grabbed her stuff and bolted to her last class cause she really wanted to see Butch

Boomer: see ya Sarah

Sarah: see ya Boom

Sarah could hear Boomer laughing cause of how bad I wanted to see Butch, Sarah ran to the gym since her next class was P.E and for once she was very happy that P.E was next cause she could see Butch, once in the gym she went into the locker room and got dressed and then was about to run out to the gym but was stopped by Buttercup

Buttercup: whoa Sarah slow down a bit what are you on speed or something

Sarah: nope just really missing Butch I need to see him

Buttercup: eewwww

Sarah ran out and waited for Butch to come out of the boys locker room, about 2 minutes later Butch finally came out of the locker room, once she saw him she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug

Butch: (laughing a bit) so im guessing you really missed me

Sarah: ahuh I really did I missed you so much

Butch: well I missed you too

Coach Gibbs: ok every stop your dodling and line up

Sarah and Butch lined up on the line together while Couch Gibbs was seeing who was here and who was not, after he was done he told us too do our running drills, while we had to do our drills Sarah and Butch held hands while they ran, then after they ran their laps they did their push ups next to each other, then they had to do there sit ups, after everyone was done with there drills they stood on the line to wait till the Coach told us what we were going to do today

Coach Gibbs: ok everyone we are going to play kickball today so we need team captains

Everyone raised there hands

Coach Gibbs: ok Buttercup and Butch your team captains

Sarah: oh no that's not good um (raising hand)

Coach Gibbs: yes Sarah

Sarah: on the team captains like I don't mean to pry but could you please switch one of them cause its not good that there both team captains cause they will both want me on there team and if im on someones team and not the other, one person will be very pissed and well both Buttercup or Butch pissed is not a good thing

Coach Gibbs: huh you have a very good point ok Buttercup and Butch co-team captains and James and Diana your co-team captains also

We all picked our teams and surprise surprise I was on Buttercups and Butchs team and then we went outside and well to summarize what happened we kicked the other teams frickin ass it was awesome but then Sarah's life went to hell cause she remembered that when she gets home the grounding will start

Sarah: oh bloody frickin hell

Butch: what

Sarah: schools out

Butch: yeah its aweso…. Oh right the grounding

Sarah: yeah

Butch started holding Sarah to comfort her and cause he wanted to hold her so she would feel a bit more better then she is right now cause she feels crappy about going home to hell.

Butch: well think of it this way the weekend will be over before you know it

Sarah: not with having a stepfather like I have he makes my life a living hell

Butch: Sarah how bout we text each other that way life will be somewhat livable

Sarah: its not the same as seeing your face though

Butch: weeeellll then we can always do video chat

Sarah: true we could

Butch: ok then

After they change they went out to the buses and Sarah sat next to Butch again

Sarah: oh I forgot this is what I did in fourth hour

Sarah handed Butch the drawings that she did cause she wanted him to have them

Butch: wow Sarah you really are good at drawing

Sarah: yeah well I would like for you to have them since I could always draw more

Butch: oh that's sweet thank you

Sarah: yep

Sarah went quiet and Butch sat there just looking at the drawings that she gave him which were holy shit good to him at least, soon enough they were at Sarah's stop and Sarah was very upset now so he walked her to her house to prolong there being with each other, once they got to her house Sarah stopped in front of her door and hugged Butch

Butch: just text me if you feel really sad ok

Sarah: ok but still I won't be able to see you face to face and it depresses me

Butch: you can always video chat me, text, email whatever you can think of to make you a bit happier at least you'll be talking to me

Sarah smiled cause he did have a good point but still she really wants to see him and hold his hands and such, after a bit she stopped hugging him

Sarah: ill texted you later

Butch: ok

Sarah went inside her house and then stomped to her room cause of how upset she was

SM: hey Sarah how was your day

Sarah: don't talk to me please

SM: ok oh and Sarah could you please come here for a sec

Sarah went over to her mom

Sarah: _WHAT _(said really pissed off)

Sarah's mom put her hand on Sarahs forehead and she took away her powers (Mikes doing again)

Sarah: what the hell why did you take my magic away

SM: so you wont try to pop away to somewhere else and by the way this is not my doing

Sarah: oh I know its not your doing its that FUCKING BASTURDS doing cause he doesn't trust me and somewhat you don't either

SM: Sarah of course I do

Sarah: sure you do that's why you cant seem to stand up too Mike and you do everything that he suggests as if you are whipped like yesterdays ice cream

Sarah left before she said or did anything that she regretted cause she may have her magic taken away but she still has her curse. Once Sarah got to her room she got out her homework and then got on her computer and she signed onto her video chat then she texted the girls and Butch

_**Sarah- hey im on video chat please sign on **_

_**Buttercup- already getting on computer just waiting for computer to boot up **_

_**Blossom- ok **_

_**Bubbles- ok**_

_**Butch- ok babe just ill I need to do is sign in and I will be all yours **_

_**Sarah- well not exactly Butch **_

_**Butch- what do you mean **_

_**Sarah- youll see **_

_**Butch- um ok**_

_**Sarah- could you tell Butch and Boomer to get on video chat room also**_

_**Butch- um why **_

_**Sarah- cause just please do it**_

_**Butch- um ok**_

_**Sarah- thank you **_

_**Butch- yep**_

Sarah/Animegeekgirl online

Buttercup/Sk8kertomboy online

Bubbles/BubblyBluegirl online

Blossom/Smartygirl1234 online

Butch/HotSexygreen829 online

Buttercup: so Sarah is there a reason why you wanted to do video chat room

Sarah: I will explain when everyone gets on

Buttercup: but we are all on

Bubbles: yeah

Blossom: uhuh

Sarah: not quite

Buttercup: what do you mean

Butch: ok Sarah I got them to do video chat (noticed Buttercup was online as well) oh hell no why why is ButterButt on too

Sarah: first off don't talk to her like that please and secondly as I told Buttercup I will explain when everyone is on

Brick/RedBullGuy311 online

Boomer/CuteBlueBoy123 online

Sarah: ok good where all online now the reason why I had everyone do this is because im very pissed off need some friends to talk too and cause I think since we all have a ton of homework that we should work together on it

Brick: but we only have one class all together while me and Blossom have AP classes

Blossom: he has a point

Sarah: yes but still we should make this like a study video chat so at least I can somewhat calm down from this horrible day ive been having

Buttercup: what did Mike do this time

Sarah: he had my mom take away my magic so I don't sneak off or anything like that

Butch: what he doesn't trust you

Sarah: no he doesn't apparently and oh by the way there is another chance that I will get grounded….again

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Brick and Boomer: why

Blossom: what did you do

Sarah: I told my mom some things that no doubt she will tell Mike about

Bubbles: what did you say to her

Sarah: I told her that she never stands up to Mike that she does whatever he asks that she is basically whipped like yesterdays ice cream oh and that she probably don't trust me either

Buttercup: yeah that might get you grounded even longer

Sarah: probably will and no doubt that I will lose my temper and go oober witch on Mike

Boomer: wait you said that your stepdad had your mom take away your magic

Sarah: yeah well even if my magic is gone I still have the curse

Boomer: ohh

Brick: so we don't piss your parents off even more we should probably start having a study video chat right

Sarah: yeah we should start

Bubbles: ok then

We started are homework and after about 30 minutes of working Sarah's Mom came in to Sarah's room

SM: Sarah what are you doing

Sarah: im working on my homework

SM: really sounds like your talking to your friends

Sarah: you never said that I couldn't talk to them you said that I couldn't hang out with them

Sarah's Mom didn't know what to say cause she had a point Mike didn't say that I couldn't talk to them I just couldn't hang out with them

SM: ok you got me there

Sarah: ok then

Sarah's mom was about to leave but Sarah stopped her

Sarah: hey mom

SM: yeah

Sarah: im sorry about what I said Im just having a really bad day and well you kinda got me at the worst time ever

SM: its ok

Sarah: so am I grounded for even longer for that snide comment earlier

SM: well I will just add a different grounding to this grounding

Sarah: hmmm what is it

SM: you are confined to your room except for going to the bathroom and eating for the weekend

Sarah: (sad) ok

Sarah's mom left then Sarah went back to her work

Buttercup: you are really happy that your confined to your room aren't you

Sarah: hell yeah I am

Brick: what who in the hell would be happy being confined to there room

Sarah: me duh

Brick: yeah I know that but why

Sarah: its one of my favorite places to be where no one can disturb me

Brick: oh

Sarah: ok now back to homework

Soon enough after about an hour in a half they finally finished there homework

Brick/RedBullGuy311 offline

Sarah: why did Brick sign off

Boomer: cause he has exceeded his time on the computer and has to do something productive and smart now

Butch: exceeded that word is larger then your IQ points

Boomer: at least I know the meaning of the word

Butch: no you don't

Boomer: yes I do

Butch: ok what is the meaning of the word and no looking up the word

Boomer: um like to go over the limit of something

Blossom: yeah he pretty much got it Butch in this case it means to go beyond the limits of something

Boomer: see I told you Butch that I knew the meaning of the word so ha I do pay attention in class unlike you mister D- guy

Butch: hey I do NOT have D's, its C's and up thank you very much

Buttercup: C's and up, so basically you're an average to below average student

Sarah: Buttercup ive got C's and up are you callin me an average to below average student now

Buttercup: uh no cause your smart and he dumb

Sarah: Buttercup everyone learns at there own pace

Buttercup: yeah and his pace is the equivalent of a snail trying to run for its life

Sarah: Buttercup stop insulting Butch or I will hurt you

Buttercup: see here is one of the good things about your magic being taken away I can insult Butch all I want and you cant hurt me

Sarah: my magic may be gone right now but I can still hurt you when I get it back so stop or I will hurt you sad badly that the pain I will make you have will make menstrual cramps feel very very pleasant like I message on the back

Buttercup: ok fine

Butch: wow Sarah you can be very cruel when you have to be, that's awesome

Sarah: (laughing)

Buttercup/Sk8tertomboy offline

Bubbles: well on that interesting note I have to go now

Sarah: ok see ya

Bubbles/BubblyBlueGirl offline

Blossom: I have to go too

Sarah: alright talk to you later

Blossom: bye

Sarah: bye

Blossom/SmartyGirl1234 offline

Boomer: I take you two want to talk alone so I will leave you too it

Sarah: ok bye Boom

Butch: thanks Boom

Boomer: yep bye

Boomer/CuteBlueBoy123 offline

Butch: so I have a question

Sarah: yes

Butch: before that incident where I crashed into I didn't know nothing bout you but now I now I know everything about you

Sarah: that is because when are eyes met like they did we "imprinted" on each other which sort of gave each other everything we need to now about each other its one thing that's interesting about being a witch that happens when a witch finds the person she is supposedly to spend the rest of her life with or something im still confused about all that

Butch: ooh cool

Sarah: yeah I guess

Butch: so is that why some of my personality has changed a bit cause before this happened I really didn't care about anything except skateboards, cars, guitars, and bugging the living shit out of ButterButt, oh and being mean to people, and my favorite causing trouble but now I cant seem to bring myself to do the evil stuff anymore and i seem to care about well you mostly

Sarah: I seem to think so but I really don't know

Salem: Sarah who are you talking too

Sarah: Salem shut up and none of your business

Butch: whos Salem

Sarah really didn't want Butch know just yet but I guess that shipped has sailed, Sarah made the motion for Salem to climb on her

Sarah: this is Salem

Butch: your cat

Sarah: yeah

Butch: but he is a cat

Sarah: hes not an ordinary cat

Butch: what do you mean

Salem: she means I can talk, (turns to Sarah) man you think he would get it

Sarah: Salem shut up

Butch had a huge look of shock on his face

Butch: your cat talks

Sarah: yes but the real trick is finding how to get him to shut the hell up

Butch: why, how

Sarah: he is a witch familiar and how he got turned into a cat is he tried to take over the entire world plus the universe and well im stuck with him for about 500 more years

Butch: oh wow that's a long time wait how can you live for that long

Sarah: im immortal

Butch: oh cool so why did Salem get stuck with you

Sarah: actually he was my moms but he seemed to bond with me a hell of a lot more and well the witches council gave him to me so he is now my responsibility now

Butch: oh cool so its Salem King

Salem: a excuse me but I have my own name thank you

Butch: really what is it then

Salem: Salem Saberflagin the third

Butch: there are two other people with that name

Salem: yeah you got a problem with my name

Butch: no of course not

Salem: so Sarah ive got a comment to say to you

Sarah: oh no what is it this time

Salem: come here it's a secret

Sarah: what is it

Salem: first off (turns to screen) what is your name

Butch: Butch

Salem: oka (turns back to Sarah) ok know ive got a secret for ya

Sarah: what is it Salem

Salem: (breathes in) SARAH AND BUTCH, SARAH AND BUTCH, SARAH AND BUTCH SITTIN IN A TREE K.I.S.S.S.S.S.I.N.G (singing)

Sarah: SALEM that's to many S's in kissing

Salem: NOT IF YOU TWO ARE KISSING FOR A LONG LONG TIME (laughing)

Butch was blushing furiously and so was Sarah cause her stupid cat was embarrassing her…..once again

Sarah: SALEM GET OUT

Salem: hmmm let me think…nope

Sarah: either you get out or no kitty toys or kibble for a week

Salem ran out of her room like his life depended on it but there was still a fur outline showing where he was before he left

Sarah: Salem I think your starting to shed looks like you need another BATH

Salem: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no baths please (whining)

Sarah: (laughing evilly) sorry about that Butch Salem can be a real stinker at times

Butch: (laughing) its ok so what should we talk about now

Sarah: on maybe if I SHOULD GET A DOG (looking at Butch but facing the door)

Butch: why are you yelling

Sarah: so Salem can hear me cause I know he is still listening through the door

Butch: oh nice and smart

Sarah: yep

Sarah and Butch spent a while talking about random stuff till Sarah had to go eat then she logged off then after she was done eating she logged back on Butch was off, so she texted him to find out where he went

_**Sarah- hey im back where r u **_

_**Butch- eating 2 **_

_**Sarah- oh lol wow im stupid **_

_**Butch- no your not **_

_**Sarah- thanks **_

_**Butch- yep txt u L8r babe**_

_**Sarah- k**_

Right after she was done texting Butch Sarah looked at the clock and it was 8 o clock

Sarah: wow its late, well since I cant talk to Butch right now I guess I will start watching Blade again, Sarah turned on her t.v and started watching it again but soon enough her phone started to ring cause she got a text message

_**Butch- hey babe what are you doing **_

_**Sarah- just watching a movie **_

_**Butch- what movie **_

_**Sarah- Blade **_

_**Butch-:/ whats that about**_

_**Sarah- it's a vampire movie it's a pretty cool movie lots of fake blood and fighting and biting of course since well vampire **_

_**Butch- oooo cooollll on the fighting and fake blood I love those type of movies **_

_**Sarah- figured you would**_

Again they talked for like an hour till

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sarah: what

SM: its time for bed Sarah

Sarah: k

SM: turn everything off

Sarah: OK I got it geez (tad bit pissed cause she already knew to turn everything off)

Sarah then went back to her phone

_**Sarah- Butch I have to go to bed now **_

_**Butch- why so early **_

_**Sarah- its part of my punishment for what I said to my mom**_

_**Butch- oh well ok then I guess I will TTYL **_

_**Sarah- ok bye sweetheart **_

_**Butch- bye babe**_

Sarah was very upset that she felt like crying so much and soon enough she fell on to her pillow and she cried herself to sleep, after an hour and a half Sarah woke up to the sound of knocking on her window, being a girl of course this kinda freaked her out a bit so she waited till she heard it again to confirm it was coming from the window after thirty seconds she heard the knocking again then she got up and carefully took a peak cause you never no it could be a killer or a rapist or something else bad, once she looked, her nerves were at ease a bit and her heart rate went back to how they were

Sarah: oh god

Sarah opened the window and there Butch stood there floating outside her window smiling

Sarah whispered since her moms bedroom was right beside hers

Sarah whispering: Butch what are you doing here

Butch whispering: I thought I would come and see you cause I missed you and cant a girls boyfriend come to see there girlfriend in the night

Sarah: sure but I don't know if my mom would like it if you're here without her knowing

Butch: oh come on walk on the wild side

Sarah: ok but just for tonight

Butch: ok

Sarah opened the screen door and let Butch in and she gave him a big hug then they sat down on her bad then laid down and got under the covers,

Butch then noticed something

Butch: babe are you ok your eyes are red have you been crying

Sarah: how can you tell if my eyes are red its dark in here with a wee little light from my computer charger

Butch: I can see that your eyes are red from the light on your face so have you been crying

Sarah: yes I have been crying

Butch: would you like too tell me why

Sarah: I really missed you, when we didn't talk to each other, it felt like I had part of my heart ripped out of my chest cause of how lonely I was

Butch: wow very gory but hey im here now so no need to be lonely now

Sarah: yeah which im very glad of, thank you for coming over

Butch: your welcome

Sarah went closer to Butch to cuddle even closer with Butch cause she was still kinda sad and she needed comfort, Butch wrapped his arm around Sarah and squeezed her but carefully not to hurt her and then kissed her head,

Sarah put her head on Butchs chest and finally fell asleep and Butch also fell asleep.

The next morning at around 9:30 Sarah started to wake up and with Sarah stretching and stirring Butch woke up.

Butch: hey baby love

Sarah: hmmm hey mmmm what time is it

Butch: uh 9:30

Sarah: oooohhh damn it I wanted to sleep in longer then that

Butch: well then lets go back to sleep then (kissed Sarah's head)

Sarah: hmm hmm (smiling) that would be awesome but I don't know if I can go back to sleep

Butch: try (started to move over a bit so he could kiss her)

Butch finally got closer to her then he kissed her, Sarah grabbed Butchs hair to make the kiss deeper which of course did and soon after the kiss ended

Sarah went back to cuddling him and soon enough she fell back to sleep.

After a couple of hours it was finally like around 11:00 when Sarah officially woke up, soon after Butch woke up with his phone vibrating in his pants pocket so he grabbed it and it was a text message from Brick

_**Brick- DUDE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU **_

_**Butch- dude calm the fuck down im with Sarah at her place **_

_**Brick- um ok and why**_

_**Butch- cause she felt really lonely and she really missed me so I came over to her place at 10:30 last night **_

_**Brick- WHAT**_

Butch stopped texting cause Sarah grabbed his phone cause she was going to explain to Brick to not think dirty on this

_**Butch- Brick this is Sarah first off we didn't do what you think we did he just came over and we slept next to each other that's all you don't have to go all berserk on Butch and second stop thinking dirty you sicko lol**_

_**Brick- is that what really happened or are you covering for him and im not a sicko anyone would have thought the same thing as me **_

_**Butch- good point and yes that is what happened **_

_**Brick- ok then bye**_

_**Butch- bye**_

Sarah gave Butch back his phone and he had a weird look on his face like a why did you take my phone look

Sarah: I needed to explain to him that we slept not what he was thinking cause he was thinking we had sex

Butch: yeah but did you have to take my phone and text him

Sarah: yes cause im sure that if you explained it he wouldn't have believed you am I correct

Butch: hmmmm (laughed a bit) I guess your right and why would he think we had sex

Sarah: cause you told him that you slept over and cause he is your brother and you're all dirty minded

Butch: is that a bad thing

Sarah: some people would say yes but I say I really don't give a shit cause well im dirty minded too (loling)

Butch: ok well what do you…

Sarah heard something so she shushed him

Sarah: shhhh (putting finger on his mouth to shush him)

Sarah started to focus on her hearing and she heard that someone was coming to her door so she told Butch to hide cause he isn't really supposed to be here, so he did as she told him to do and he hid inside of her closet but he thought that someone might look inside so he flew up to the top and held onto each side of the wall on the ceiling (like on transformers when Optimus Prime was hiding between the railings of that bridge), soon enough someone did knock on her door and to her displeasure it was a loud banging instead of a knock and she knew exactly who it was

Sarah: WHAT DO YOU WANT MIKE

Mike: is someone in here cause if there is you will be grounded even longer (said while opening my door)

Sarah: three things first 1. hello you don't just open my door all willy nilly I could have been naked you know 2. couldn't wait for me to say doors unlocked or for me to open the door and last but not least how can anyone be in here with me if im confined to my room and cant answer the door or hang out with anyone for that matter hmmmmm

Sarah said trying to make him go away cause she HATED mike she wished he would die and go straight to hell for all she cared and cause she didn't want him to find Butch cause then she would be grounded for even longer then she was. Mike started to look around to see if he really did hear any voices or if he was getting old and he was hearing things.

Sarah: Mike there is no one in this room except for me and you

Mike: then why did I hear a males voice coming from this room

Sarah: Im the only one in this room maybe you are hearing things after all you are getting old you are bond to hear things the older you get, and well

you are old as dirt after all

Mike: yeah and back when we had to fight the dinosaurs that was something we had to do outside, do you get what im trying to say here Sarah

Sarah: yes you want me to start hanging outside instead of being cramped up in my room all the time and I cant cause im grounded and confined to my room now will you get out I don't want you in here

Mike finally stopped looking around cause there wasn't very many places for a person to hide and also that he did think that he imagined it, so he started to walk out of her room.

Mike: hmmmm maybe I am hearing things, ok then ohh guess whos playing next week

Sarah: the Dallas Cowgirls and I really don't care

Mike: its Cowboys and you should care cause they are awesome

Sarah: ok then I will start caring about the Dallas Cowgirls when pigs sprout wings and learn to fly

Mike then finally leaves back to his room cause he was gonna go to sleep he got home late again from work, Sarah thought it might have been he was playing some sort of lottery ticket crap, or maybe he stopped to take a nap or maybe even worse (cant mention or else Mike will get PISSED at me…..again). Butch finally climbed down and walked back over to Sarah,

Sarah got up and locked her door cause if someone were to come back she wanted to be ready for anything, after Sarah had locked her door she went back over to her bed and she sat down next to Butch.

Sarah whispering: if you want to talk you have to be really quiet cause I don't want Mike to hear you

Butch whispered: ok and whats with this thing he has for the Cowboys

Sarah w: I really don't know and what really bugs me is every time a game comes up he has to tell me about it, and I really don't care and it pisses me off urrrggg (lays down on her bed) why do I have to have such a fucked up family

Butch w: you want to talk about fucked up families at least you don't have a brother that has to have everything in its place and if its not he goes nuts and who has somewhat of germophobia

Sarah w: im guessing Brick

Butch: yep and another brother that literally puts the dumb in dumbbells or dumbwaiter and who is pretty much scared of every little thing that has to do with big time violence

Sarah w: im guessing Boomer and he is not dumb he is actually smarter then you think he is

Butch w: yes but I wouldn't know that cause he seems to just be dumb around me and Brick

Sarah laughed a little

Sarah w: well I got you beat cause at least you don't have 10 stepsiblings that hate you and a stepfather who doesn't understand you and a whole other bunch of shit like that

Sarah started to get upset a bit cause it was true her step family HATED her and her brothers cause her and her brothers were very different compared to the Lake family. They all HATED us cause of how we were mentally challenged and how we didn't act our age and such but everyone has that problem right sometimes people don't act their age and theres no problem with that especially if you cant help it (**Me: like me I cant help my mental or personality problem I was born with it I cant help it**).

Butch w: hmmm I guess you do got me beat and holy shit you have 10 stepsiblings

Sarah w: unfortunately yes I do and they pretty much all hate me and my brothers theirs only very select few that can tolerate me or somewhat like me but the rest hate me

Butch w: whats their names and which hate you and which like you

Sarah w: there's Drew, Ashley, Kaisee, Jenny, Forrest, Alex but I call him fucking asshole who is a faggot, Dallas, Colson, Sienna and Frankie

Butch w: ok which hate you so if I ever see them I can threaten them to leave you alone or else they will be hurt

Sarah w: um Jenny, Forrest, defiantly Alex he hates me big time

Butch w: ok which ones like you

Sarah w: they all really don't like me its more like which ones can tolerate me which would be the rest

Butch w: ok

Butch could see some sadness in Sarah's eyes so he decided to change the subject cause this conversation is just making her upset a bit

Butch w: so wanna do something to keep your mind busy

Sarah w: I don't know what to do though

Butch w: we could watch a movie or talk or we could make out (eyebrows wiggling suggestively)

Sarah w: (smiling) no on the making out and yeah I guess on the movie

Butch looked kinda sad a bit but got over it cause he thought of a new idea

Butch w: ok how bout we make out while watching a movie (wiggling eyebrows again)

Sarah w: nice try but no

Sarah got up and plugged in her TV and vcr cause she had to unplug it last night just like every night to save power (Mikes doing) and while she was plugging in her t.v Butch was checking her out and Sarah could feel his eyes on her butt and right now she didn't mind cause it made her feel wanted and attractive. As soon as she was done doing what she was doing she went back to her bed and cuddled with Butch and they began to watch Blade so that he could know what it was about.

About 109 minutes of the movie it was at the really cool part that Sarah really loved (**Me: if you want to know about this part then look it up and watch it unless you cant watch rated R movies cause well this is a vampire movie most movies about vampires are rated R**) cause well of all the action and fighting in it.

Soon enough the movie was over and then Sarah was wondering what Butch wanted to watch

Sarah w: why don't you pick one this time

Butch w: I don't know what to pick how bout you pick one

Sarah w: you're the guest you pick

Butch w: ok

Butch went over to her collection of movies and he went through them to see which one he wanted to watch, he then saw something that interested him

Butch w: how bout this (held up 2 Broke Girls) (**Me: yeah I know 2 Broke Girls didn't come out that year but its my story**)

Sarah w: sure I love 2 Broke Girls its so funny and dirty at the same time (lol)

Butch w: ive heard of it but ive never seen it before and I heard that its hilarious

Sarah w: oh it is but first I need to do something

Sarah grabbed her phone and texted her mom

Sarah- hey mom could you put the cone of concealment/silence on my room

SM- why

Sarah- cause im going to watch something really funny and Mike gets mad at me every time he hears me laugh even though I try to laugh quietly but he still picks on me

SM: ok sure

Sarah- thank you

SM- yep

Sarah put down her phone and waited for the cone to show up and soon enough she hit the wall softly and there was a ripple kind of effect on her wall so she knew it was up

Sarah: ok you can talk normally know but still got to be somewhat quiet

Butch: ok

Butch walked up to the vcr and was putting the movie in and Sarah took this opportunity to get revenge on when he looked at her butt so she stared at his butt and he knew she was too, he actually did that on purpose

Butch: like the view Sarah

Sarah: what

Butch: I said do you like the view

Sarah: um he he he I don't know what your talking about (blushing, pretending that she doesn't know what hes talking about)

Butch: ill take that as a yes

Sarah: ok you got me I was checking out your ass

Butch: I know its looks great doesn't it (famous smirk)

Sarah: yes in fact it does

Butch: well thank you

Sarah: I only checked out your ass cause when I put in the plugs to start Blade you were checking out my ass

Butch: so you did it for revenge is that the only reason why you checked out my ass

Sarah: yes

Butch: really you only checked out my ass to get revenge

Sarah: yes and no

Butch: no

Sarah: I also checked out your ass cause you have a great ass (giggling)

Butch smirked cause he liked that she thought that he had such a sweet sweet ass they then began to watch the first episode of 2 Broke Girls then after that was finished they watched the rest of the disk. After the disk was finished Butch wanted to watch the next disk cause he really loved this show it was hilarious so Sarah put in the next disk

Sarah: see I told you that 2 Broke Girls was funny

Butch: aw man that show is so funny Brick and Boomer im sure would love it too

Sarah: well when im ungrounded maybe I could bring it so they could see it too

Butch: I would love that

Sarah: ok then I will do that

Sarah turned to the t.v and they watched the next disk, after those episodes were over Sarah looked at the time and it was kinda late like around time to eat late soon enough Sarah's mom came knocking on her door so Sarah had Butch hide and then she went and ate and when she came back she looked at

Butchs facial expression and it basically was screaming out that he was hungry

Sarah: how hungry are you

Butch: im fine

Sarah: that hungry huh well I think you might have to wait or maybe I could….. Commakus Pancakus

With a poof a plate of pancakes popped on to her bed

Sarah: yes I did it, here you go Butch

Butch: I thought you couldn't do magic cause your mom take away your magic

Sarah: she only took away the big magic I can still do little stuff like bring in pancakes and stuff like that

Butch: oh um do you think I could have a glass of milk and some syrup

Sarah: yeah I think I can do that

Sarah held a glass that she had in her room and she filled it with milk and she zapped in some syrup and she poured it onto the plate so he could eat it, and of course she had to zap in a fork then she gave the plate of food to Butch

Sarah: ok there you go Butch

Butch: thank you

Sarah: yep

Sarah was suddenly starting to feel really weak again (yes even with her magic minimal she still gets weak

Sarah: oh no not again (fall to lay down on her bed)

Butch stopped eating, put his plate down and then helped Sarah up

Sarah: not again why do I have to be a witch with this problem of getting weak every time I use my powers I wish I wasn't born like this and was just born normal

Butch: don't say that Sarah

Before Butch could start his new sentence there was a puff of smoke, and as soon as the smoke cleared there was a red headed woman with random colors on the tips of her hair standing in the middle of Sarah's room

Sarah: oh no please not now

Woman: oh come on Sarah don't be like that aren't you happy to see me

Sarah: first of all I am never happy to see you and secondly at the moment I really hate that you are here right now

Woman: whhhhatttt why aren't you happy too see me

Sarah: first of cause im pissed that im grounded

Woman: that explains the shield around your room

Sarah: secondly cause my mom took my big magic away and third cause what magic I could do I just used it and now im really weak….again so I cant do anything till im no longer weak

Woman: oh I see why you would be so upset

Butch: um Sarah who is this woman and why is she here in your room (said in a protective way)

Sarah: this is my quizmaster and she is here to quiz me on magic stuff and make my life hell

Quizmaster: I do not make your life hell all im trying to do is help you so you can become a full witch, by the way who is this hottie that is snuggling up to you so lovingly

Sarah: this is Butch my boyfriend

Quizmaster: oohh he is so cute

Butch: (blushing) thank you but why exactly are you here Sarah cant really do any magic right now cause her mom took them away and the magic she can do is conjure food for me cause I was really hungry

Quizmaster: well that's not why im here

Sarah: then why are you here

Quizmaster: because I just wanted to tell you that your next quiz is coming up at around well tomorrow

Sarah: geee thanks quizmaster but you never tell me before hand about when a quiz is

Quizmaster: what have I told you about calling me quizmaster please call me by my name

Sarah: fine Lucinda you never tell me about the quiz before hand so why are you really here

Lucinda: because well I heard about Butch and I wanted to meet him

Butch: how does she now that we were together before you told her

Sarah: I can take a guess LUCINDA have you been stalking me

Lucinda: of course not I just like keeping an eye on you so I know you are studying and so that we have something to talk about and such

Sarah: oh ok well that's cool but could you please leave I want to spend time with Butch now

Lucinda: sure

Lucinda vanished with a flash of lighting

Sarah: you know im kinda tired

Butch: well you should go to bed then…here

Butch lifted up Sarah and set her on her bed then he put the blanket on her then after he tucked her in he hurried and finished his food then he got in her blanket and laid down next to her and he wrapped his arm around her and they both fell asleep but then Sarah remembered something

Sarah: Butch

Butch: hmmm

Sarah: would you mind unplugging my t.v and vcr please

Butch: sure

Butch got up out of the blanket and he unplugged both the TV and VCR then he got back into Sarahs bed and he laid down, wrapped his arm around her and they both feel asleep, Sarah then turned her head and kissed Butch and he of course was surprised at first but then he returned the kiss, then he he snuggled back up with her and they both fell asleep and right now Butch really hoped all of this was not a dream and that it was true.

(**Me: im going to skip this part and go onto Tuesday but I will sum up what happened on Sunday Sarah and Butch watched more movies and at around midnight Butch woke up and he told Sarah that he had to head home and that he would see her in the morning, on Monday more homework hung out with the boys and the girls, and now we come to Tuesday**)(**Me: I will also skip the morning part and just go to the part of Sarah at school going to her locker**)

When Sarah got to her locker, she opened her locker and was about to put her books that she didn't need at the moment but she noticed that there was a beautiful red rose with a note attached to it that said "Turn Around" Sarah turned around and saw Butch standing there with a big grin on his face

Butch: hey beautiful

Sarah: hey Butch umm whats with the note and the rose not that its not sweet and all but seriously whats with the rose

Butch: it goes along with my idea

Sarah: and what is that prey tell

Butch went down on one knee

Sarah: Butch um I really hope this isn't what I think your doing

Butch: calm down and just go with it ok and its not what you think

Sarah: ok then keep going then

Butch reached into his pocket and brought out a black box, he then opened it and there was a mood ring

Butch: Sarah will you go to the prom with me please

Sarah was so happy that she could barely speak, Sarah could see all the Butch fan girls freaking out cause they want Butch to ask one of them not as they say a freak like I am, but Sarah just ignored them and just focused on Butch

Sarah: Butch of course I would go with you in fact I would love to go with you

Butch: great

Butch got out the mood ring and he put it on her right middle finger, Butch got up and Sarah gave him a big hug, then Buttercup showed up

Buttercup: ewww gross don't you know theres no PDA at school

Sarah: Buttercup it was just one little hug cause I was thanking him for what he did

Buttercup: what did he do finally get an A on an assignment

Butch: yes actually I did but that's not why shes so happy

Sarah: yeah im happy cause Butch asked me to the prom in a very unique way just like I wanted

Buttercup: how did he ask you did he blow something up and with the debris he spelt out Sarah will you go to the dance with me love Butch!

Sarah: no but that would be really really cool

Buttercup: why did you have to ruin the insult

Sarah: cause if ive told you once ive told you a 100 times stop insulting Butch

Buttercup: (groaning in anger) ok how did Butch ask you to the prom

Sarah: he left a rose in my locker with a note attach too it

Buttercup: ooohhhh that's so original

Sarah: im not done yet

Buttercup: ok what happened then

Sarah: the note said "turn around" so I did and Butch was standing there with his extremely cute smile that he has and then he got down on one knee and he pulled out a box that had a mood ring in it and then he asked me and then he put the ring on see

(Sarah showed Buttercup the ring)

Buttercup: hhmmmm that's actually nice of him to do for someone so mean

Sarah: Buttercup keep up the insults I will cause you pain that being shot with a plasma blast by Sarafina while having your period will feel so pleasant to how much pain I will cause you since I have my (whispering this part) _magic_ (normal) back now

Buttercup: ok fine ill be nice

Sarah: good ok well we have to go to class know cause we don't want to be late.

(**Me: ok I want to skip this part to so I will sum up what happened again everyone went to class and it was boring of course then 2****nd**** period and again boring then 3****rd**** period again boring then to lunch it was a little better then 4****th ****period again horrible and boring and 5****th**** period boring boring and again boring then after school Sarah, the girls and the boys all hung out at the park since it was such a nice day and since it was so peaceful there, we pretty much hung out there till it was dark and ohhh Brick asked Blossom to the prom by doing what I suggested and Boomer asked Bubbles to the dance by taking her to her section of the park and he gave her a flower and then he asked her, then we all went home, the next day we told each other about how Brick and Boomer asked Blossom and Bubbles to the prom and then BORING BORING and more BORING and we decided to all go together since Buttercup didn't have a date for the dance but if we were all going together she wont feel to lonely and soon enough it was the day of the prom**).

Me: well how was that chapter guys

Butch: I love it just cause I stayed the night with you even though I wished we had done some more things then just sleep (evil smirking)

Buttercup: ewww Butch cant you think of anything else besides sex with Sarah

Butch: hmmmmm yes and no

Buttercup: ewwww and how come I don't have a date does no one like me X"3

Butch: no no one does

Sarah: Butch that's not true lots of people like Buttercup and just wait Buttercup you wont be going to the prom alone just wait and see what happens in the next chapter ok

Buttercup: :-3 yay

Blossom: it was pretty good

Brick: eh yeah it was pretty decent it was pretty cool on the part of the telepathy

Boomer: yeah that was cool

Bubbles: I think it was sweet of how Butch asked you to the prom

Buttercup: yeah who knew he could be romantic like that

Butch: hey I can be romantic you've just never seen my romantic side cause you wouldn't know romance if it hit you in the butt

Me: guys no fighting

Butch and Buttercup: fine

Brick: ok whats the question or the dare of the day

Me: well since we did a question the last time I guess its dare time

I grabbed the dare hat and I reached my hand into it and I pulled one out and then she read it

Me: he he he

Butch: what is it

Me: its one that I wrote

Buttercup: the suspense is killing us what is it (sarcastically)

Me: its one for Butch

Butch: oh no

Me: believe me Butch you will like it a lot

Butch: ok then what is it

Sarah: I dare Butch to play 7 minutes of heaven with Sarah

Butch: ohhh your right I do like that one (smirking) come on lets go

Butch picked me up

Me: wait Butch I need to…. someone please do the thing

Brick: ill do it please R&R and as soon as Sarah and Butch are done playing 7 minutes of heaven

Boomer: im sure with those two they will want it longer then that like once the 7 minutes are done they will continue on

Brick: anyway once they are done Sarah will work on the next chapter

Everyone: bye everyone


End file.
